The Morgan Penthouse
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: After a argument with the Quartermaine family Dillon gets thrown out. Emily takes the teen to Jason. Journey, with GQ. COMPLETE
1. Explosive Argument

The Morgan Penthouse  
  
DISCLAIMER: GH is not mine it is Abc's RATING: PG-13 (safe side) SHIPS: Journey, Dillon/Georgie, and a bit of S/C  
  
Just so you know this takes place 1 month after the kidnapped Carly storyline. Ric is dead. Elizabeth is working, again, at Kelly's and is not in this story. Jason was the one to find Carly. Faith and Alcazar #2 are still sniffing around. This is not really important its just to you know.  
  
* = thoughts  
  
~~~~~~The Quartermaine Den  
  
"Where have you been, young man?"  
  
No greeting just rude questioning from the head of the family- Edward Quatermaine. That was all that ever greeted him when he returned.  
  
"Well? What do you have to say?" the old man questioned again.  
  
"Out". Dillon felt this was the only explanaion the man deserved. He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Out? Thats all the thanks I get, is it? I took you in, you ungrateful hooligan. I demand some respect!"  
  
Dillon snapped.  
  
"You pathetic self inflated old man! I would rather be ANYWHERE but here! This whole family is crazy! You're all a few fries short of a happy meal! If you know what I mean! Monica and Alan are always fighting. I mean aren't you supposed to marry someone you love? Then theres AJ. Come on dude, have some self respect! Oh! Then we have Skye. I can barely breathe when shes in the room, what with all the air her ego is sucking up. Plus she flings so much bullshit that the rest of the air stinks. And YOU! Don't even get me started on you!" Dillon stopped for breath, this had been a long time coming in his mind.  
  
By now the whole family- save Ned who was away on business for the next 2 weeks- had come to watch the fight. Nickolas, Alexis, and Cameron, as well as half of the staff had come too.  
  
Emily watched the whole thing, and now all she could thing about was Jason. Dillon was a lot like her older brother. Especially when it came to Quatermaines.  
  
Edward was now sporting (what Dillon affectionatly called) the "puffed peacock look". "You worthless, wretched heathen! Get out! I will not be talked to in such a manner! Leave!"  
  
"Thank you!" Dillon was happy to comply to this order.* Forget my clothes and stuff. I just need to get the hell out of this mad house!* He opened the door and left into the night air.  
  
Emily ran out after him. "Dillon wait!"  
  
He stopped and turned to one of the only Quartermanines he liked. Emily, Ned and Lila were it. Though Kristina was cool too -for a baby. "Yeah Em?" a bored tone of voice came with the laid back words.  
  
Emily smiled * Oh yeah, Hes a Jason*. "I think you should come with me..."  
  
10 minutes later they were riding the elevator of Harbour View Towers. When the doors opened they were greeted by a huge guy in a suit.  
  
"Hello Miss Quartermaine." The guy greeted Emily with a genuine smile.  
  
"Hi Fancis, is my brother here?"  
  
*I've never seen a guy look less Francis-y than this dude. Butch, Duke, Spike maybe. But Francis?* Dillon wisely chose to keep the thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, Jasons in. Should I announce you?"  
  
"No thats okay. Thanks!" Emily told Francis.  
  
Emily led Dillon to the door and knocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the penthouse Courtney Matthews sat on the couch with her fiancee Jason Morgan.  
  
"So baby now that Carlys home and Michaels better now I think we should start focusing on us." She informed him with a suggestive smile.  
  
Jason was all to willing to play along. "Really? Well if you say so. I think we should, you know, start focusing right now.". A grin now forming on his handsome face.  
  
"Oh yes. I agree, lets begain."  
  
They leaned in for the kiss. Closer-Closer.  
  
Knocking?  
  
Courtney moaned in annoyance. "I'll get it." She told him. Knowing he was now harbouring a deep resentment for whoever it was behind the door. For their sake Courtney hoped the person had something important to tell them. Courtney opened the door to reveal Emily and Dillon Quartermanine."Jason! Emily and Dillon are here".  
  
Jason got up to go to his sister. When he got to the door he gave her a hug, no deep resentment towards his little sister. "Hi Em.". Remembering Dillon "Hey" with a nod.  
  
"Okay Jason, listen okay. Dillon just got kicked out of the Quartermaines and- if its okay with you and Courtney- I think this is the perfect spot for him to stay."  
  
"What!" both Jason and Dillon yelled.  
  
Hey guys! Did you like it? Or is it a waste of time?? Tell me. REVIEW!! 


	2. Moving In to the Penthouse

The Morgan Penthouse: Moving In  
  
Read chapter one for Disclaimer info  
  
Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I update things. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other. Things should really pick up now that I have all of the backround/ starting crap overwith. Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "No way!" Dillon yelled.  
  
"Why can't he stay with Ned?" Jason asked.  
  
Emily was looking alittle annoyed. "Because Jason! Ned won't be back from business for 2 weeks. That would be how long Dillon was staying with you. Or, Dillon, if you don't want to stay here than you could always go apologize to Edward.". She knew that would get Dillon's attention.  
  
"Never! I hate that man!" he spat.  
  
Jason was now looking at the teen with a new intrest. "Why?"  
  
"You have met him right?" Dillon questioned, totally deadpan.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I never liked him."  
  
"Tell me about it. What did he do to you?" . Both of them competely forgot about Courtney and Emily, they were completely into their converstaion.  
  
"Well, for starters he kept telling me all the time that I was completely damaged. Whatever job I got he would ruin. Once he even had the police bring me back to the mansion like I was a lost puppy or something.". Jason barely noticed the stunned looks he was getting from his sister and fiancee. He rarely ever spoke that much to people he was completely comfortable with, let alone someone he had basically just met.  
  
"That sucks.". Dillon's tone was completely sympathetic. He was actually starting to like his cousin.  
  
Emily looked as though christmas had come early with her birthday. * I knew that they would like eachother!*  
  
*Maybe the kid isn't so bad* Jason considered.  
  
"So? Is this Dillon's new home?" Emily questioned.  
  
Courtney decided that now was the time to jump in. "That would be okay with me! Jason?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that its okay." He caved.  
  
"Dillon?" Emily asked. Her cousin seemed to be thinking is over.  
  
*Okay, one the Quatermaines hate him. So maybe that means they'll stay away. Pro number one. He seems pretty cool. Pro number two. She is totally hot. Pro number three. This penthouse, pro five. If I make friends with Francis out there I may be able to get him to give a proper mob beating to Kyle. Pro number six. Jason seems laid back. I bet I won't even get a curfew. Pro number seven. He is way dangerous. Yep theres the clincher.* Dillon was now decided.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay here. Just one problem though. What am I gonna where? I left all of my stuff back at loonyville."  
  
"I can lend you some stuff for tonight. Tomorrow we can go to the Quartermaine's and get whatever you need." Then it seemed to dawn on him what he had just said. * Voluntary Quartermaine visit.*  
  
"On second thought I've got lots of money. We can buy you new clothes."  
  
"I like the way you think." Dillon told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Love it? Hate it? Do I need to write more? Please. Tell me what you think. If you have any plot ideas then let me know. REVIEW. Look at the bottom of the page. The little bar with the words "Submit Review"? Press the button next to it. You can do it! 


	3. Talking at Kelly's

The Morgan Penthouse: Talking at Kelly's  
  
Read Chapter one for all Disclaimer Info  
  
Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for all of the feedback I've been getting! It is so great that you all like the story. This is the chapter that the Dillon/Georgie pairing comes into play. I want you all to know that I haven't been watching GH very much now (In my opinion the storylines kind of suck now, sorry to anyone who loved them! I don't mean to be well, mean) so I may not have written Georgie very well. I am getting back into the show so I will hopefully improve her. The times that I do tune in I see them and find myself loving the almost couple! I haven't liked any of the teen stuff since the early Foursome stuff. Okay I'm sorry for boring you. Heres what you really clicked for (not some author's babble).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dillon had just had his best Port Charles day that didn't involve Georgie. Early this morning Courtney had woken him up to go shopping for new things. Not normally a great thing in his mind but the key part of that was - shopping with COURTNEY. Little did he know that she was actually cool to be around. He thought she was going to be a bit of a airhead. But she turned out to be a fun person...he was envying Jason now- fun and hot wife.  
  
Now at lunch time he was starving. He had learned the hard way at breakfast that if he wanted food in the fridge then he was going to have to go get it. Courtney had warned him that in the process of making Jason's penthouse a home for them she hadn't gotten to the kitchen yet. Apparently Jason was awful at cooking and didn't bother to try anymore. Of course he could use the Jason-approch to getting food.* Kelly's and cuddle up to Sonny.*. While he hadn't met the guy yet he had heard enough already to know that he was the cook of their family. He had met Carly last night. The woman, though obviously pregnant, was hot. She also seemed to be spending a awful lot of time bugging Jason.  
  
Jason had been nice to him so far. The Quartermaines always told him that Jason was brain-damaged and could not feel anything. But after spending time with him and seeing how he looked at Courtney he could tell the family was wrong. * Wouldn't be the first time that had happened.*  
  
Dillon reached Kelly's and peaked through the window. Georgie was clearing plates from a nearby table. He then opened the door and walked up to her.  
  
Georgie had noticed he had come in. "Hey! Where were you last night? I called a few times to see if you wanted to meet here today but you weren'y there."  
  
"You wouldn't belive it if I told you." Dillon told her, knowing she wouldn't be to happy with the idea of him living with a mobster's hitman.  
  
"Well give me 5 minutes till my shift is over then you can tell me. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." *Like I'm leaving any time soon, at least not without an answer.*  
  
Five minutes later she joined him at the table. "So tell me whats up?"  
  
So Dillon began his tale. Not leaving out any detail.  
  
When he was done she had a look of complete suprise on her face. "Wow. Dillon, um, I know hes your cousin and I know you think hes okay but . He is really dangerous to be around."  
  
"Yeah I know, should liven up my life a bit, don't you think?"  
  
This was the wrong thing to say. Georgie looked mad. Then she got up and walked outside.  
  
"Hey!" Dillon went after her, "Whats up with you?"  
  
"Dangerous isn't always cool Dillon!"  
  
"It made moving around with my mom easier. People always like the cool risk taking guy. No matter where you are." He tried to explain.  
  
"Well I liked you even before I knew you were a cool risk taking guy. In fact, I like you in spite of that!"  
  
This suprised him. * Okay heres the perfect opening. Ask her!*  
  
"Really? Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie tonight? Whatever movie you want and Kelly's takeout. You can even meet Jason and see for yourself that he is not so bad.". There he had taken the plunge.  
  
"Well..." Georgie looked hesitant. Mac was being a lot more flexable for her but dinner at Jason Morgan's penthouse with Dillon may be taking it a bit to far. But if she didn't go then Dillon might think she was like scared of his cousin or something.  
  
"Oh come on. You can just tell Mac that you're going to Dillon's. He doesn't know that I don't live with the Quartermaines anymore." Dillon pushed.  
  
"Okay, meet me here at Six okay?"  
  
Dillon smiled *SUCESS!*. "Okay, see you then. Bye Georgie.". Dillon walked away feeling extreamly confident.  
  
  
  
So did you like it? Please, Review the story. I love to know what you all think of it! Hopefully I'll get the next one up quicker than last time! 


	4. Preparations

The Morgan Penthouse: Prepartions  
  
Read Chapter One for all Disclaimer/Feedback Info  
  
Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm sorry for the slow updates. My other fic gets updated more often than this, I know. But I guess funny writing isn't my forte! Anyway, my goal is to update this fic way more than I have been. Oh! I guess I forgot to mention it. Jason and Courtney are married( I KNEW I wasn't going to be able to write a good wedding.)! Sorry for my babble, I'm a talker. Heres chapter 4!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jones Home  
  
Georgie was nervous. This was, like, a date. Her first date. Or was it even a date? Who knew what Dillon had in mind. Now she knew why Maxie spent so much time getting ready for her dates.  
  
Just after that thought Maxie walked in the room. * Speak of the diva*.  
  
"Georgie can I borrow your red necklace?" she asked as she picked up Georgie's favorite item of jewlery and started to walk out of the room, without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say yes!" she said as she grabbed the object in question from her older sister.  
  
"Why do you need it? Please, Georgie. I have a date."  
  
"Well, so do I!" *Oh god, now you've done it!*  
  
Shock went over her sister's heavily make-up plastered face. *Okay, she has three options here. Number one, be supportive of me. Number two, make some awful remark. Number three, yell for Mac. God don't let it be three!*. Georgie thought all of this over at the same time Maxie appeared to be doing the same thing.  
  
"Okay, have a good time."  
  
So it was going to be one. "Thanks." Maxie suprised her sometimes. Her sister was now leaving the room.  
  
"Umm, Maxie? Do you think you could help me out?" she wanted to blow Dillon away. Be the type of girl he would like. To do this, she needed her sister's help.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan PH  
  
Dillon was nervous. He had one hour until he needed to go get Georgie. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy. Now all he had to do was sit here and twidle his thumbs for the next hour.  
  
Jason started down the stairs then. "Hey." Was all the greeting he got. He was lucky mostly people got a nod, Dillon got a word.  
  
"Hey Jason. Uh, I asked Georgie over for dinner and a movie. Is that okay?" He knew he was in big trouble if Jason said no.  
  
"Yeah, have fun." Jason replied. "What movie." Dillon knew he wasn't really intrested.  
  
"I don't know." He had been planning on swinging by the rental place and letting her pick the movie then.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
So he told Jason the whole thing. It wasn't like him to spill his situations to anybody. But this was different. This was Georgie. He needed to take out the big guns. Unfortunaly Jaosn was the best gun he had until Ned got back. He doubted his cousin was a dating guru, even a dater at all. *Maybe I could ask Francis. No, remember how he looks at Carly and Courtney. Its obvious hes not getting any* So that left him with Jason.  
  
"Okay so I'm clear. This is or isn't a date?"  
  
"Date?" he answered weakly "You think I should go get a movie now?"  
  
"Well, I don't watch movies. But there is one that Courtney goes crazy over. Its called Pretty Woman..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jones Home  
  
Georgie was staring at herself in the mirror. *Maxie may be a diva but she does know what shes doing.*  
  
She was ready, with ten minutes left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan PH  
  
Dillon had just got back from getting the movie. Courtney had given him a flower to give to Georgie. He felt kind of stupid, getting dating advice from them. But anything to make this date work.  
  
*Time to go*  
  
  
  
Okay, that wasn't my best. Did you all like it? Should I keep writing? Time for the actual date. Don't worry journey fans, Jason and Courtney are gonna have some fun soon too. REVIEW! 


	5. The Date Part One

The Morgan Penthouse: The Date- Part One  
  
Read chapter one for all Disclaimers  
  
Hi guys. Well you will all be happy to know that I am giving my full attention to this fic for a while. At least until the Date's 3 or 4 parts are done. This chapter is indeed 3 or 4 parts (I haven't decided yet.). So I should be able to get them all up soon. Its just that this fic is so...hard. I don't know why though. I guess I'm just a drama girl at heart! I relized (I can never spell that word right, I'm a sad person.) that if I wanted to put as much detail as I was planning it would be REALLY long. So I've broken it down. Thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting! Like I've said, It means a lot. Okay, heres the first part!-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dillon's Car  
  
Dillon drove up to Georgie's house. * Okay, do I honk? Go up there? Usually I go up. But then I always have to talk to the parents. In this case parent. In this case, Mac. He really makes honking look appealing...*  
  
But in the middle of his decision making process he saw the door open and a person come running to the car. * Oh thank god, no idle chatter with my favorite comissioner.*. The door opened and in came Georgie.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the save. I don't think Mac would have been too happy to see me. So lets go to Kelly's and get our, wow..."  
  
For the first time he got a good look at her. His date had her hair lightly curled. Her shirt was a dark glossy looking red halter top, with black capris for pants. The outfit was topped off with a red rhinestone necklace and the most strappy complicated looking shoes he had ever seen. He felt like he should be taking her to a club. "You look amazing.". * Wow that was good, sheer poetry.*. But Georgie looked flattered anyway.  
  
"Thanks." With a slight blush.  
  
He started the car. "Kelly's here we come."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
"Courtney, you ready?" Jason called up the stairs. Since Dillon was having that girl come here Courtney insisted that they go out and let them have the penthouse to themselves. He had been dreading it until she told him that she wanted to go to Jake's. Since then he had whole-heartedly been agreeing that the kid should have privacy.  
  
"In a second!" was his reply. * I think I need to get her a watch. To me a second is the time it takes you to say "one". To Courtney? Well theres a different story. She had been saying that for at least twenty minutes.*. He was thinking all of this over while staring out of the window, his back to the stairs.  
  
"We can go now, I'm ready.". He turned to see Courtney at the bottom of the stairs. She was in a short black dress, not formal at all. She had on tall black knee high boots. "You look..." he didn't need to finish the sentance.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The door then opened and in came Dillon holding a Kelly's bag. Followed behind him was a girl who had to be Georgie.  
  
"Hey guys, going out?" Dillon questioned hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Jason and I are going to Jake's." Courtney informed him, she then directed her attention to the girl. "Hi! I'm Courtney, Jason's wife. Nice to meet you." She then shook Gerogie's hand. Georgie had a reply but Jason was focused on Dillon. His cousin was mouthing the words, "Be Nice" over his date's shoulder.  
  
When the two girls were done Jason walked over to Georgie. "Hey, I'm Jason. Dillon's cousin." Then shook her outsretched hand.  
  
"Georgie Jones"  
  
Courtney spoke next. "Okay Jase, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dillon watched as the two left. Leaving him alone with Georgie. * Let the fun begain!*  
  
  
  
Well, the real dates start next chapter. Hopefully that will be up tonight or tomorrow morning/early afternoon. I promise! Also please excuse spelling or tense issues, grammer and spelling never were my strong suits (I check most times but somethings are spelt the way I really do think they are but in truth, its wrong...I don't have spell check on this computer. Plus I don't have a beta.). So, am I still in your good graces? Did you like this perticular chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	6. The Date Part Two

The Morgan Penthouse: The Date (Part Two)  
  
Read Chapter One for all Disclaimers  
  
+++++++Okay I promised I'd get this out soon, and do I not deliver? I really am trying to go faster here, its just harder on this fic than my others! I really hope you all like it! Secondly, does anyone care to be a beta out there? I asked all the people who read my other story but nobody really responded. Its not a major need or anything, its just I don't know too much on GQ (GH is kind of slumming in my mind now so I haven't been watching, I'll get back into it soon), and my spelling is awful. Plus like I said its harder to come up with some ideas for this fic so the person could give me some I suppose (do betas help that way?). Just e-mail me if you're intrested. No big though. Okay here we go, Georgie and Dillon's date!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Jason and Courtney had just left, Dillon was in the kitchen. * And I'm standing in a huge penthouse. Owned by a mobster.*. Yes, he had been nice. Not to mention that if Maxie had seen how he looked she was fairly sure that they would all be dealing with Lucky Spencer part two. But still, mobster. She decided to sit down on the leather couch while she waited.  
  
Dillon's voice came to her from the kitchen. "So you wanted what to drink? We have water, coke and beer."  
  
"Very funny Dillon. Coke is fine." She told him, knowing though that he was only half joking.  
  
"You sure, Jason wouldn't mind?" From the sound of his voice he was fully joking now.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Dillon came out with plates for the two of them also there were napkins and utensils. He handed her the coke. She happily noted that he also had a coke. They set up the food and Dillon grabbed the movie. "So what are we watching?" she asked while praying that it wasn't Die Hard or Terminator, something else like that.  
  
"Pretty Woman" he told her  
  
"What? Thats my favorite! How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
As the movie started Dillon smiled, * Thank you Jason.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~45 Minutes Later  
  
*Jason, I hate you.* Dillon thought to himself.  
  
The movie proved to define the term "chick flick". There was no way to describe how bored he was. There was a definite perk though. Georgie had leaned her head on his shoulder and was not minding at all that he had his arm around her.  
  
*Okay, maybe the movie isn't so bad.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Movie Ends  
  
"So Dillon how did you like it? I can't believe you've never seen it." She asked him.  
  
Dillon put on a smile. "It was really good. Plus I didn't know that the guy from Seinfeld was in it."  
  
"Oh yeah, um Dillon. I know you won't like this but Mac said that as soon as the movie was over I had to come home, so.." she stopped  
  
Dillon was bummed, he really wanted to hang out * And if we just happened to kiss then it would be totally okay with me.*. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, and maybe if we do things Mac's way then he can start to trust you more."  
  
"Alright. Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jones's Front Porch  
  
"Thanks for coming Georgie." He told her.  
  
" I had a lot of fun." She said.  
  
They both sort of stopped for a second. "Well bye." Dillon told her after a second.  
  
But Georgie didn't want him to go. She had no idea what made her do it. She leaned forward and kissed him. And Dillon kissed back. She didn't know what to expect. Was it really going to be like in the movies? Girl leans into him, fireworks and birds chirping? When the kiss ended, though, Georgie had decided that she could get used to doing that with Dillon. Sure it was night so no birds were out to chirp. I wasn't the 4th of July so there were no fireworks. But if any movie could capture on film the way she felt at that exact moment then it deserved a Academy Award.  
  
  
  
Yay! They kissed! So did you all like it? Am I still giving you all what you want? Just know that other than the plot I don't own a thing (Academy Awards, Pretty Woman, Die Hard....you get the point). Please Guys. My life may not depend on it but my sanity does! REVIEW. 


	7. The Date Part Three

The Morgan Penthouse: The Date Part 3  
  
Read Chapter One For All Disclaimers  
  
Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Its great that you liked it. Sorry for the wait. Fanfiction.net has been giving me some issues lately. It turns out that The Date will be three chapters after all. Okay, this is just a bit of info for ya. I don't know if Jake still runs Jake's. I seem to remember something about it being Coleman. But for my purposes and whims its Jake (Coleman was always a bit too scummy for my liking. What can I say?). I'm just letting you know. Okay, on with the journey date.----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Jake's Bar  
  
Coutney's grip on Jason's waist loosened as he turned off his bike. * We're here, shame.*. She would be lying if she said that being able to hold on to Jason wasn't a major perk when she rode on his bike.  
  
A few minutes passed since Jason had turned off the motorcycle. "We're here." He simply informed her when it became clear that she had no intentions of letting him go.  
  
But, reluctantly, she did. The two made their way to the door. When they got inside Courtney scanned the room. It must have been a slow night because besides Courtney, Jason and the woman bartender there were 3 other people.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Jason asked her.  
  
"Um, a beer." Courtney replied, then went over to a pool table. She had been practicing on nights that Jason had been at work. But he didn't know that, he thought she still didn't know how to play the game. * This should be fun.*. She had been waiting for the perfect excuse to bring him down here and tonight Dillon had given it to her. Now her only problem was what to make him do when she beat him, there were just so many possiblities.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey , Morgan, you haven't been by a lot lately." Jake greeted her favorite former tennant.  
  
"Hey Jake, two beers." Jason replied.  
  
As she handed him two beers she spoke again. "Who is your blonde friend?", curiosity laced her voice. If this one was anything like Carly then there were bound to be a few bar fights tonight.  
  
"Courtney, my fianceé."  
  
"Fianceé?" now she was shocked.  
  
Jason flashed her a rare smile. Sometimes he was shocked to that he was lucky enough to be engaged to her. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Jake just shook her head. * Better let my female regulars know, Morgans off the market.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jason returned Courtney had racked up the balls and gotten them both a cue stick. She had her plan worked out perfectly. Get the benifit of Jason "teaching" her to play then lose a few games. After he had his guard down she would beat him. * I have been spending way to much time with Carly.*  
  
"Do you know how to play?" Jason asked. He knew full and well she did. Once he had come home and seen the balls all over the table and a cue stick out. He hid when Courtney had came out of the kitchen and watched her play before sneaking back out for a while. She was actually pretty good.  
  
"No not really." Was her reply. Jason smiled at this. If that was the way she wanted it to be then it was fine by him.  
  
"Okay I'll show you."  
  
That made Courtney smile too. Her "plan" was already working. She had decided that body shots were going to be her winnings.  
  
Jason set up the cue ball to the opposite end of the table then brought Courtney around to that end of the table. He positioned her then leaned over her and held her hand to her cue stick. He tried to ignore the fact her ass was right in front of him for the moment.  
  
"Okay so you line up the shot then when you feel good about it shoot. Since this is the break you can use as much force as you want."  
  
Courtney smiled. She lined up the shot dead on. Then she struck the ball with a little less force than normal. The ball moved to the others and hit causing most of the balls to move.  
  
"Maybe a little more force next game but that was good." Jason informed her. He was wondering what she had in store for him.  
  
Then Jason took his own cue stick and found the shot of his choice. He leaned in to make the shot and in the process gave her a excellent view of his own ass. Which Courtney took the time to appriciate.  
  
And so the game began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 games later  
  
Courtney was amazed. He never once played easy on her. Sure he would help her line up the shots but she had reason to belived that it was more for him than her. But that was Jason for you. It probably never crossed his mind.  
  
Jason was having a great time. Had he not known she knew how to play he would have gone east on her. Set her up for shots purposly instead of using his turn to make shots. Or maybe missing a few of his own. It was time to up the stakes.  
  
"So do you want to start making bets? Carly and I played that way. If I won I got twenty bucks, if she won she got a dance."  
  
Courtney was suprised he mentioned that. "Sure. If I win how about I get a body shot. What do you want if you win?"  
  
Jason was confused. "Body shots?"  
  
"Its when you get a lick any place on the other person's body then shake some salt on it. The person who gets the salt on them hold a lime in their mouth. Then you drink a shot, lick the salt and take some of the lime." She explained.  
  
Jason liked the sound of this. "If I win then I get to do one of those to you."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later  
  
They both had one ball left. Who ever got the 8 ball got to do the body shot to the loser. They had both been trying for it for 5 minutes.  
  
Jason lined up his shot, which was a bad one, and tapped the cue to the ball. To Courtney's delight and Jason's annoyance he missed.  
  
Now it was Courtney's turn. She too lined up her shot. Struck the cue ball and watched.  
  
She got it in, and won the game.  
  
"Yes!" She cried out. Jason groaned, he had the perfect spot picked out too.  
  
Courtney steered Jason to a seat and went to the bar to retreive the items nesscery to do a body shot.  
  
"Ready?" she asked him as she got down to her knees.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Courtney lifted his shirt to reveal his perfect abs and chest. She chose a spot at one of the ripples of his flat, ripped stomach. Leaning in she slowly licked the spot then poured salt on it. Jason groaned when she did this, she was really turning him on. * Why have I not heard of this before?*. The smile faltered when he relized that the whole bar, which had gotten much busier since they had gotten there, was watching them.  
  
Courtney didn't seem to notice. She brought the lime to Jason's mouth and held it for him to bite.  
  
This part he felt foolish doing but did anyway.  
  
Once Jason had the lime in his mouth Courtney picked up the shot of scotch. She had never been a heavy drinker, the occasional beer or two maybe but never shots. But she was all to willing to drink one now. She threw back the scotch and quickly licked the spot on Jason. Then she came up to his mouth and took a bit of the lime.  
  
When she was done Jason took the lime from his mouth and kissed her.  
  
Courtney smiled. * Oh yeah, we really need to come here more often.*  
  
  
  
Hehe. I'm starting to earn the PG-13 right. I, being 14, have never done a body shot so it may not have been to correct. Body shots where something I learned about from some teen saga book I read a while ago ( I don't remember the name.). But I do play pool so that was a bit easier. Did ya like it? Oh and please excuse spelling. Come on, REVIEW!! 


	8. Standing Up

The Morgan Penthouse: Standing Up  
  
Read Chapter One for all Disclaimers  
  
Hi guys.I am sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and had no computer access. I'm also sorry for the little boxes and odd lettering that was on the last chapter. I'm trying to correct that and I think I have. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! Also it was mentioned in a review that last chapter I made a BIG mistake! I said that Journey was engaged when in truth for my story they are married (like I said in chapter one). I am really sorry for the inconsistancy and wanted to say that the reviewer was right. Okay, I'm done now. Read on....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse, Early Morning (Day after the Dates)  
  
Dillon was going to kill whoever was on the phone. It was way too early to be making any calls as far as he was concerned. It could be for Jason's work or, even better, Georgie. So he was willing to be polite until he found out who the insane caller was.  
  
"Hello?" He said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Dillon? Oh good. It's me Emily. I'm sorry for calling so early but its a emergency. I was talking to Ned this morning, you know, because of the time difference it was a really early call. Well it woke Grandfather up and he came into the den to see who it was. But before I knew he was there I told Ned where you were staying. Grandfather heard me and is charging to the penthouse right now!" Emily told him in a rush.  
  
Dillon groaned, but was still grateful for the heads up. "Thanks Em. I'd better call Jason. I'll see you later." Then he disconnected.  
  
Dillon hung up the phone then picked it up again. He began to dial Jason's cell. * Jasons gonna love this....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later  
  
Dillon had called Jason and then quickly gotten dressed. He figured they had a bit of time before Grandfather got to the penthouse. He was wrong.  
  
Through the door he could hear his Grandfather's booming voice yelling at Johnny. "Get your hands off me! Now, you open that door right this instant. I'm here to collect my grandson!"  
  
But as it seemed Johnny wasn't doing what Edward wanted. And while he lived for hearing his dear old Grandpa yell about all that unimportant stuff, his voice was giving Dillon a headache. "Its okay Johnny, let him in. Jason will be here soon." He told the pissed looking guard as he opened the door.  
  
Edward waltzed into the penthouse without a word. After Dillon closed the door he calmly began to talk. "Alright boy. You've had your fun. Get your things."  
  
Dillon let out a sigh. * This is going to be a long day.*. He could tell already. "Sorry, I live here now. You kicked me out, remember?"  
  
"Yes well that was a unfortunate mistake on my part. I thought that you would have the sense to come back and agree to live under my rules after you had lived as a homeless for a night. But you went past my expectations. But that doesn't matter now. You may come back." Edward stated.  
  
Dillon was shocked. * Was that a compliment? No, it couldn't be.*. "You know Grandfather that was almost 50 percent compliment. Is that a personal best?"  
  
Edward, to Dillon's great suprise, let out a chuckle. "It really is sad how much you are like your mother."  
  
Just before Dillon got the chance to say something back the door opened. Jason walked in without a word and stood next to Dillon. In his hand was a piece of paper.  
  
"Jason, how lovely of you to join us. Why don't you go upstairs and help Dillon pack. He is coming back to the mansion with me." Edward directed to wayward grandson.  
  
Jason stood motionless, no expression on his face. "No, he stays here."  
  
"Now see here, young man. Tracey left the boy with me. I make the decisions concerning him. Not you." Edward informed him. Dillon was pleased to notice that Jason didn't even flinch.  
  
"No, not anymore." Jason told him. Dillon was begaining to wonder what would happen. What Edward said was true. Jason could get in a lot of trouble for keeping him. Knowing that jerk Scotty Baldwin he might even get accused of kidnapping.  
  
"What do you mean? People can't understand you when you don't form complete sentances."  
  
Jason said nothing. Instead he just handed Edward the paper he had in his hand.  
  
Edward accepted the paper. He read it over. Then he read it again. Dillon noticed that Grandfather's puffed peacock look was coming back.  
  
"What is this rubbish?"  
  
"Its a paper from Tracey saying that I have guardianship of Dillon."  
  
Dillon was shocked. *GUARDIANSHIP? What the hell? How did he get that?*  
  
Edward looked equally shocked. He had gone past puffed peacock and into a place that Dillon didn't even know existed. "Its a fake! It has to be!" He yelled.  
  
Jason, though, looked completely unperturbed. "You'll be getting a copy for yourself soon. You don't get to act like you own him now." Jason continued as though this type of thing happened to him all the time. And Dillon was just one of many kids he had obtained the rights to. Jason took back the piece of paper, and opened the door. "You can go now."  
  
Edward walked to the door . "You wait Jason. My lawyers will rip this to shreds!" . Then with one last evil eye to Jason he left.  
  
Jason closed the door. Then as he turned to Dillon he said, "Sorry I took so long."  
  
"Guardianship?" Dillon asked. * No way did Mom do that.*  
  
"Yeah well, I knew Edward would try that so I tracked down your mom a while ago.We started the papers when you first got here, just incase. I asked her to sign the papers saying that while she was gone I was your legal guardian."  
  
Dillon was still confused. "She actually said yes?"  
  
A small almost nonexistant smile formed on Jason's face. "At first she said no. But when I told her how pissed it would make Edward she seemed to like the idea more."  
  
Dillon smiled at his cousin "Yeah, that sounds like Mom."  
  
  
  
I'm a 14 year old girl, not a lawyer so be kind. Okay. I gotta know. DID YOU LIKE IT? Please, for my sanity and the continuation of the story. Tell me. Review. 


	9. Talking and Trouble

The Morgan Penthouse: Talking and Trouble  
  
Read the First Chapter for all Disclaimers  
  
Hello again. Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter. Its amazing to me that you all like the story. As you all saw I got rid of those funky things from a previous chapter. I had to redo everything on my computer but it worked. I'm going to try to get chapters out quicker now. I know I was slacking a bit before I went away. I guess thats it for now. Happy Reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day  
  
Dillon had went back to bed for a few hours and was now a lot more awake. Since he and Courtney had forgotten to go to the store he decided to go to Kelly's for lunch. * Not only do they have good food they also seem to have a lot of Georgie down there.*  
  
He opened the door to the diner and sure enough there she was. She was sitting at a table eating her lunch while reading a book. Dillon moved to the table and sat down.  
  
Georgie smiled when she saw who had sat with her. "Hi Dillon." She greeted.  
  
"Hey Georgie, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long, are you going to order lunch?" she questioned, secretly hoping that he would. That way they could eat together maybe talk. * Or he could ask me out again, that would be okay with me too.*  
  
"In a minute. You'll never believe what happened this morning." Dillon told her. He wanted to see what she thought about the whole thing. It wasn't every day that he go a legal guardian.  
  
Georgie was intrested now. "What?" she asked. Living with a mobster's hitman was probably intresting.  
  
"Well Emily called this morning to tell me that Edward had heard her on the phone with Ned. When he heard that I was living with Jason he rushed right over to bring me back to the mansion." He started.  
  
Georgie felt bad for him. Even though Jason was dangerous he seemed to like living with him more. Not that she could blame him, she had after all met the Quartermaines. "So you don't live with Jason anymore?"  
  
Dillon smiled, "No, I do. You see Jason came in during all of this and announced to Edward the my mom made him my legal guardian."  
  
Georgie was floored. * Legal guardian? That means that Dillon is never going back to the Quartermaines, won't that make him a target for all of Jason's mob enemies?*. "What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney had come home from the early shift of Kellys to find Jason on the couch looking over a piece of paper. "Hey baby." She greeted him, then gave him a kiss.  
  
Jason kissed her back. Courteny didn't know yet about Dillon. "How was work?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Angry customers yelling for coffee, women rejecting plates of over easy eggs." She smiled at that. That was how she met Jason, he had come to her rescue and sacrificed his breakfast for her.  
  
Jason smiled too. And as much as he would like to play the game with her he knew she was going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now, from him. "I need to talk to you." He said vaugely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
"What do you mean, iron-clad!" Edward Quartermaine bellowed into the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but this is a very nice piece of legal work. I could not find any loop-holes in it." The lawyer informed him.  
  
Edward slammed down the phone. This was just unacceptable. Dillon was a Quartermaine. As were Jason and little Michael. They were supposed to be under this roof. But Sonny Corinthos had taken Jason, Carly and Sonny had taken Michael and now Jason had taken Dillon. He would get his family all in this house.  
  
Soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney was amazed by what Jason had told her. It wasn't a bad feeling. No, Dillon was a great person. She really liked him. It was just that she didn't understand why Jason would do that.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked. He could tell something was nagging at her.  
  
"Why do you want to help Dillon, Jason? I mean you barely know him."  
  
Jason sighed. "I know what its like. Wanting to get away from them. Sonny helped me do that. Now I'm helping Dillon." It all made sense to him. He wondered if it would make sense to Courtney.  
  
Courtney nodded her head. "I understand."  
  
"Are you okay with this?"  
  
Courtney smiled at him and reached out to touch his face. "Dillons great. Its fine by me."  
  
All the response Jason gave was to lean in to kiss her. Courtney smiled against his mouth, then leaned in to kiss him back. Jason reached to her hair and started to run his fingers through it. He loved kissing her. It reminded him just how lucky he was to have her.  
  
But, to Jason and Courtney's annoyance, a cell phone ring came from Jason's jacket which was sitting next to them on the coffee table.  
  
"Morgan" Jason said into it.  
  
A few seconds later he hit the end button. He turned to Courtney. "I'm sorry."  
  
Courtney sighed. "We had better pick up right here when you get back." She told him, only half joking.  
  
"Count on it." Jason said with a quick kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later. Park.  
  
Jason walked to the place Marco had told him Alcazar was waiting. Marco told him that Alcazar wanted to meet with him. Discuss business.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, how nice of you to come." Came Alcazar's voice. The man wasn't stupid. He knew Corinthos needed a little push. He hoped that seeing his enforcer come home beaten would help get him there.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this may be going into a bit of Drama but its the only way I could think of to get Dillon to see that danger isn't always the best. It won't stay like this long, just this chap and the next. Okay, forgive me? I put in a bit of Journey kissing for you all. So any ideas of scenarios that you all would like to see? Just let me know when you review. And while we are on that subject I'd like to get in a word. REVIEW! Yeah, that sums it all up. 


	10. Reforming the Danger Lover

The Morgan Penthouse: Reforming the Danger Lover  
  
Read Chapter One for the Disclaimer  
  
Hello again. Thanks for all the reivews on last chapter. As always it means a lot that you liked it. This chapter is probably the last chapter that will be drama-ish. I promise (this one is only slightly anyway). I'm also just curious but how old are Dillon and Georgie? I'm not quite sure. Okay, anyway, heres your chapter-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Kelly's  
  
Dillon had just finished his lunch with Georgie. And a good thing had come of it. * Date number 2!*. He figured a movie maybe. But what kind was the problem. *Drama? No, no good can come of making her cry. Comedy? Might work. Chick flick? Haven't I suffered enough? No to that one. Action? Nah, I bet she wouldn't even like it. So comedy is the winner.*  
  
Dillon rounded the corner to the park. Now that he was living with Jason he had found a shortcut to the penthouse. Right through the park. * Okay, now that I have the type down what movie will it be? I wonder if American Pie 3 is too much for a second date?*  
  
He stopped when he heard a noise. It sounded like moaning. * Now thats just wrong! Kids play here. They have a few good years before they need to hear that. Hell, I have a few good years before I need to hear that. Though I gotta give congratualtions to whoever the guy is.*  
  
But the more he listened to the sound the more it seemed like the person wasn't having fun. They sounded almost pained. * Okay, what to do now.*. Dillon heard footsteps coming his way. Running to hide behind a bush he heard someone talk.  
  
"Tell Corinthos I'll be in touch soon. Hopefully he will be a bit more open to my requests."  
  
Three men went by the bush. One of which was Lorenzo Alcazar. If they were talking about Sonny then he needed to tell Jason. Dillon got out of the bush and went to the area that he first heard them talking. A man was laying on the ground.  
  
"Um, sir, you okay?" but all he got was no response.  
  
Dillon moved closer to the guy on the ground. There was a big cut on the man's arm where the black t-shirt ended. He walked around to the man's front. Dillon then leaned down to see the man's face. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
His cousin looked like hell. One eye was bruised and this lip was split. He had a big cut on his arm and his head. From the way his other arm was draped protectivly over his chest Dillon was willing to bet either his ribs were broken or he had some wicked bruises. Also he seemed to be uncouncious.  
  
Dillon gently slapped his cheek. "Jase, man wake up. What did you do to piss off Alcazar? Jason?"  
  
Jason groaned and shifted his head. "Dillon?" he asked, his voice sounding confused as to why the kid was even there.  
  
"Yeah, Jason, its me." Dillon let out a relived sigh. "You okay?". He really was starting to like his cousin. He didn't want to see him look like this.  
  
Jason looked down at himself. He had at least a few broken ribs and his head hurt but other than that he was fine. "I think so. Dillon, how much did you see?"  
  
Dillon shook his head * Only Jason would be worried about that after being beat up by a arms dealer.* "Not much, only that Alcazar and 2 other guys left here and what Alcazar said to you." He responded.  
  
Jason slowly sat up, careful not to agrivate his ribs. "What exactly did he say?"  
  
Dillon grabbed Jason's uninjured arm to help him stand. "That he would talk to Sonny soon and that hopefully Sonny would do what Alcazar wanted."  
  
Jason held his ribs with the arm that Dillon didn't have. "Did he see you at all?"  
  
"No, Jason maybe we should get back to the penthouse." He suggested. Suddenly his cousin's danger filled job didn't look so fun. Especially when he saw Jason double over in pain from his chest. He put one of Jason's arms around his own shoulders and grabbed him around the middle. "Yeah, I think its time to go home now."  
  
"Dillon, I don't want you to tell anyone but Sonny and I what you saw okay?" Jason said.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Dillon told him, all he wanted at the moment was to get Jason to Harbour View Towers and let Courtney clean him up.  
  
The two slowly made their way to the penthouse. * If this is what Jason's dangerous job gets him than I'm not so sure I want it.*  
  
  
  
Hey guys. See, now Dillon is thinking twice about all the trouble he gets in. This won't completely change him just maybe make it so he doesn't go looking for danger (but as a Quartermaine my money goes on the fact that trouble will most likely find him.). Poor Jason. Why do I keep doing this to him? Don't worry, he will be good as new in a few chapters. So, do I continue this fic? Let me know in a review. Lack of reviews lets me know that there aren't too many people intrested (though judging by the reviews I do get then I guess you all are for now!) in this fic. So, need I say the word? Nah, I'll let you guess what I was going to say (it starts with a R and ends with a W. I say it a lot.). 


	11. Bandages

The Morgan Penthouse: Bandages  
  
Read the First Chapter for the Disclaimer  
  
Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. I love opening my mail box and seeing that I got reviews, especially good ones. Okay, I don't have too much to say so heres your chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Morgan's Penthouse  
  
"Come on Jason, almost there." Actually Dillon was amazed that the guy had walked that far with no breaks or anything. Dillon had seen some people who had their ribs broken and they weren't nearly as strong as Jason was right now.  
  
Jason said nothing in response and kept walking to the door. Dillon couldn't really move his arms to get the keys without letting go of Jason so he just banged his foot against the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Courtney was in the kitchen when she heard a banging coming from the living room. "What the hell?"  
  
She ran to the door after she relized that the annoying sound was someone's version of knocking. Courtney opened the door to be greeted by Dillon holding up a injured looking Jason. Dillon pushed past her and guided Jason to the couch. Setting him down Dillon looked at her, "I found him in the park."  
  
Courtney ran to Jason. She hated seeing her husband hurt like this. And no matter how hard he tried to hide various injuries from her she still knew that they were there. "Jason? Baby, what happened?"  
  
Jason looked up at her. He hated seeing the scared look in her eyes, hated knowing he put it there. "I'm okay."  
  
Courtney smiled in spite of herself. "No, your not." She said. Not insisting, just stating a fact.  
  
"I will be soon."  
  
Dillon spoke up now. "I'll go get a first aid kit."  
  
"Under the kitchen sink." She told him. Directing her attention back to Jason she spoke to him. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
Jason groaned. "I'm okay, you don't need to worry." He told her.  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "I'll worry more until I know whats wrong."  
  
Jason looked at her. Courtney could see he had a head wound that looked like it should be cleaned out, almost like he had his head lying in the dirt. Which considering Dillon said he was in the park could very well be true. He had a split lip and a couple stray bruises, especially around his eye. "I think I broke some ribs and my head hurts."  
  
Courtney nodded, trying not to let her worry show too much. "Okay, anything else?"  
  
He moved his arm to look at it. He appeared to have a pretty decent sized gash on it. "Other than this no."  
  
Dillon came back into the room with the first aid kit. He also had brought a damp towel. Dillon must have been beaten up a few times himself or been around when someone was hurt. "Here."  
  
Courtney took the towel from him and brought it to Jason's head to clean out the wound. Jason flinched away at the contact. "Sorry baby, I need to clean this out."  
  
As Courtney cleaned Jason's head off she was suprised to see the Dillon was looking through the first aid kit and taking out the supplies she would need. She had expected him to head upstairs or go out after he got Jason here. * I guess he cares more about Jason than I had thought.*  
  
Courtney finished with his head and moved to his arm. She was putting off looking at his ribs. They were most likely bruised also and she wasn't sure she could handle seeing her husband's chest like that. * I think this is the first time I've wanted to keep his shirt on instead of ripping it off.*  
  
When Courtney had finished with the bandage that was now around his arm she moved to his shirt. As she turned to ask Dillon for a pair of scissors she was amazed to see that he was handing her a pair. She gave him a confused look as she accepted them. "Long story" was all he said.  
  
She slowly cut away Jason's shirt and eased it off his shoulders. When Dillon saw his cousin's chest he let out a sympathetic wince. "God that looks painful."  
  
Courtney said nothing though, she didn't trust her voice. Jason's ribcage was covered in deep purple bruises. It looked as though a soccer player had mistaken Jason for the ball and repeatly kicked him.  
  
Courtney bound his chest with medical tape after cleaning some of the dirt off of him. Jason hadn't said much during the whole thing until now. "I'm sorry you two had to see this."  
  
Dillon shook his head. "No problem man." His voice not showing how freaked he had been when he saw Jason's chest. Courtney just nodded her head to Jason as she covered the last of his chest. There wasn't much one could do with broken ribs.  
  
Jason looked at her. "You okay?"  
  
Courtney looked shocked, he was asking her if she was okay? Trying to reassure him she playfully scowled at him. "No, I'm mad at you."  
  
Jason looked confused, "Why?"  
  
Courtney managed to keep a straight face as she reminded him of what he had said earlier. "You said that we would pick up where he left off when you got back. Its going to be hard to do that now."  
  
Dillon rolled his eyes at them. All Jason did was smile.  
  
  
  
Okay, so I lied. I said the drama was going to end last chapter but it seemed to work out okay right? I'm not quite sure if this is what you all wanted but I hope its okay. Let me know okay? Review, please. I beg of you! 


	12. Caught in the Act

The Morgan Penthouse: Caught in the Act  
  
Read the First Chapter for the Disclaimer  
  
Hey guys. I had run out of ideas as what to write so I went back through the reviews to see if anyone had mentioned something they would like to see. There were a few people who wanted to see this perticular thing happen. So, your wish is my command. This takes place the day after the last chapter happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's  
  
Dillon and Georgie walked into Kelly's laughing together over a scene in the movie.  
  
"And when Jennifer Aniston walks into the bathroom and theres the dog peeing in the toilet!" Georgie said with a laugh. The two had just seen Bruce Almighty.  
  
"Yeah, and in the confrence room when Bruce asks that jerk if he liked Jazz music and then he pretended to play the trumpet while giving him the finger!" Dillon then remembered. He had a great time with her. He hadn't told her what had happened to Jason last night. Courtney had actually been pretty calm when Dillon helped in Jason. Which proved that she may have been used to seeing her husband like that. That wasn't anything he ever wanted Georgie to see.  
  
The waitress came over to take their orders, the two had come for dessert. Soon they were finished and Dillon and Georgie headed to his car to drive her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney came out of the kitchen and saw that Jason was sitting on the couch while on his cell phone with someone. * Please don't tell me he has to go out now, Sonny wouldn't let him work with broken ribs would he?*  
  
Jason hung up the phone and turned to look at her, as if he knew that she had been there all along. "I don't have to go anywhere." He said. Sometimes they didn't even need words.  
  
Courtney went over to the couch where he was sitting. As she sat next to him she said, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Jason didn't need to ask what she meant. She was talking about the night before when he had come home hurt, she was talking about the broken ribs and the split lip among other things. "Alcazar" he said simply. She didn't need to know more than that.  
  
Courtney nodded her head. Instead of telling him that she hated seeing him hurt or that she couldn't live without him she just leaned over to him and kissed him. The kiss said everything she didn't want to.  
  
Jason kissed back at full force. But eventually they both needed air. "We never did get back to where we left off when I had to go." He said playfully.  
  
Courtney smiled. "Well you were hurt."  
  
"You made a wonderful nurse." He told her.  
  
"And how do you feel now?" she asked him.  
  
Jason made a motion to indicate to his chest, "My ribs still hurt a lot."  
  
Courtney grinned at him. Dillon wasn't likely to be home for a while. Just enough time for them to have some fun. "Then why don't you let me kiss it better?"  
  
Then Courtney began to take off Jason's t-shirt. After discarding the unwanted piece of clothing she leaned down to kiss his bandaged chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Morgan's Penthouse  
  
Dillon walked off the elevator and nodded to the guard. He couldn't remember the name to that one. He reached into his pocket for the key. When he found it he unlocked the door and nearly had a heart attack at the sight that was before him.  
  
Courtney was straddling Jason on the couch and appeared to be giving his chest a kiss. He stood there thinking about what he should do. * Do I leave? They haven't noticed me yet I could just go out for a hour or two. Or, I can maybe have some fun here. After all, I am going to be living here. They shouldn't just start to get it on right in the middle of the living room. I could have brough Georgie back with me.*  
  
Dillon's mind was made up. "Hey guys I'm back!" he said loudly, pretending he had just gotten in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Courtney jumped in suprise. * Dillon!*.  
  
She got off Jason in an instant. Jason however didn't seem the least bit embarassed. He just continued to sit there on the couch looking at Dillon.  
  
Courtney looked over at her cousin in law. He looked slightly amused by the whole thing. Like Jason he wasn't looking embarassed at all by the situation. * Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought.* she considered  
  
Finally Jason spoke. "You're home early."  
  
  
  
Hehe! Well folks, that is about as far as this fic will be going into the PG-13 rating. I'm 14, gimme a break. I hope you all liked it. Considering I haven't gotten anywhere near that far with a guy I hope it meets to some form of reality. I'm sorry for not showing anything from the Dillon/Georgie date. I'm sorta running out of ideas (damn writer's block!) so please, if there are anythings that you would like to happen then let me know! Okay I also need to say that I don't own the movie Bruce Almighty, Jennifer Aniston or Jim Carey. I own nothing. Sadly. REVIEW!!! I need to know if you think its still going the way you all want and if I should continue. 


	13. Starlight and Creamy Noses

The Morgan Penthouse: Starlight and Creamy Noses  
  
Read the first chapter for the disclaimer  
  
Hello guys. I've been sooooo stuck with this story. Not to mention that I've been in Vermont for a while. I keep sitting down at the computer to type and I can't come up with a thing! So I'm using the good old stand-by. Fluff. Yes, you read correctly. Sister of the Moon, drama queen, Jason's number one torturer (is that a word?) is using fluff. Or well, as fluffy as I can get. I'm sure my fluff isn't going to be what you are all used to when it comes to this. But then maybe it will be. Who knows right? Let me know if you all hate it. If you do then I promise I'll stay away from fluffy goodness forever. Or is what I've been writing been considered fluff? Nevermind me, I'm rambling. Thats never a good sign. Read on all....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's diner  
  
Georgie walked into the diner with her book. Maxie was throwing a temper tantrum over something and she didn't really want to be around for it. She never understood her sister, one minute she was a cool person to be around. The next she could be a three year old, then maybe a smart person who could get good grades. Then she'd whip around and become a boy crazy idiot. She would never understand her, nor was she sure she wanted to.  
  
The first thing that she noticed was that Dillon was sitting alone eating his dinner. Last night had been their second date. Georgie moved over to Dillon.  
  
He looked up when he saw her sitting across from him. "Hey."  
  
She smiled at him, "Hi Dillon. So, whats for dinner?"  
  
Dillon looked down at his plate, "Ziti and french fries."  
  
She made a face at him, "Ziti and french fried? What made you order that combo?"  
  
Georgie had been wondering why Dillon was suddenly eating almost all his meals here. Couldn't Jason or Courtney cook?  
  
Dillon just looked at her. "I felt the need to eat. Its common to have that happen." He replied teasingly.  
  
"Can't Jason or Courtney cook?"  
  
Dillon laughed. "Courtney can. But Jason has been like officially banned from the kitchen. Either you come to Kelly's, order out or get close to Sonny. If you don't then don't hold you breath for a meal. Courtney only cooks a few nights a week, you know. Around her work."  
  
Georgie smiled. "Well, I think I'll keep you company okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Back of Jason's motorcycle  
  
The air whipped through Courtney's hair. She had asked Jason to take her out on his bike. Now they were coming up to a empty the side of the mountain roads that Jason rode fastest on. She was holding on to his stomach tighty, careful not to let her arms stray up higher. His chest was almost completely healed but she still didn't want to grab him there.  
  
"Don't stop!" she yelled to him. But he was coming to one anyway.  
  
Jason turned off his bike and said nothing. Courtney let go of his waist and Jason got off the bike. "Come on."  
  
Wondering what he was up to she got off the bike too and followed him. "Where are we Jason?"  
  
Still Jason was saying nothing, he just lead her through a whole mess of scattered trees and various forms of shrubery. Deciding that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him now Courtney just followed.  
  
After a few minutes Courtney and Jason came to a empty field. Jason walked to a tree stump and sat down. Then he lifted his head and looked up at the sky. Following his suit Courtney walked to him and sat in his lap. She too looked up.  
  
Her breath caught. In Port Charles it was rare to see the sky so clearly. But sitting here with Jason she could see hundreds of stars. "Jason, its beautiful."  
  
Finally he spoke, "I know. Sometimes, before I moved out of the Quartermaines, I would come here to get some quiet. At first I'd just walk because they wouldn't let me use a car. Then I bought my bike so I started riding here. After awhile I stopped coming though."  
  
Happy that he was sharing a place that he had come for peace and quiet with her Courtney looked down from the sky and turned to his face.  
  
Jason hadn't noticed her staring. Even in the dark she could see his crystal blue eyes. "Why did you stop?"  
  
Jason shrugged, still looking up. "I didn't need to get away for quiet anymore."  
  
Courtney laughed a bit at this, "And Jake's is a quiet place?"  
  
His face changed to a smile. "I didn't live at Jake's when I first moved out. I had to save up to live there."  
  
Courtney was shocked. "Save up? Where were you living before Jake's?"  
  
Jason still looked up at the stars as he replied, "Boxcar."  
  
Courtney was confused. She racked her brain for a place called Boxcar. "I don't know it. Is it in town?"  
  
He turned to her, "Of course you don't know it. It was a abandoned train boxcar."  
  
She looked at him as he lifted his head to see the stars. Just when she thought she knew all about his past he would suprise her. Not only had he been the only person in the Quartermaine family to get away, defied death daily, took care of a infant baby that wasn't his own and forgiven his two best friends for betraying him. He had lived in nothing but still managed to get here today. Her husband was the strongest person she had ever met.  
  
Courtney looked up at the stars again. She was convinced that if she looked hard enough she would see their names written in them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's  
  
Georgie and Dillon had been sitting in Kelly's for a half an hour when they had both ordered their ice creams. Dillon with simple hot fudge over chocolate ice cream and her with a full out whipped cream-cherry on top- rainbow sprinkle sundae.  
  
It was funny. Dillon was the one who was all out while Georgie thought herself to be plain. But apearentally their food choices didn't reflect it.  
  
She brought the ice cream and whipped cream covered spoon to her mouth.  
  
Dillon was now looking at her strangely. "You have some.." and he indicated to her nose.  
  
Georgie was embarresed. She quickly reached for a napkin. But before she could get one free from the over stuffed napkin dispencer Dillon leaned over the table. And without a word he licked her nose. While she sat there shocked, Dillon just smiled.  
  
He had single handedly turned a embarassing thing into something cute and sweet. Just to spare her from the horror of it all. It was one of those things that made her get a surge of happiness when she saw him.  
  
It was one of those things that made her love Dillon.  
  
  
  
Hehe, how was that for fluff? Let me know okay? I remember something along the nose licking from somewhere. I just can't figure out where. I was planning on ending this with a plea for plot ideas but now I seem to have a good idea. Hehe, I feel the need to go write the next chapter. Oooh, poor Jason and Dillon. I have something in store for them!  
  
Review to see what. 


	14. Start of a Storm

The Morgan Penthouse: Start of a Storm  
  
Read the first chapter for the disclaimer.  
  
Hehe. You all must think I'm going to break their bones or something. I'm not. I have something way more scary for a pair of guys to deal with! Ooooh, I'm bad. Thanks for the reviews by the way! And just so everyone knows I do know that what I'm doing doesn't exactly work out time-wise. Just remember that my fic (since it is now August) techincally is happening late August/soon-to-be-September. SO in truth I'm only a month off. But hey, its a work of fiction so I can do what I want. I just want everyone to know that I understand what I'm doing is somewhat wrong. I should wait but I can't. I want to do it now! Plus I'm sort of tapped in the idea front! Okey Doke...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Dillon headed down the stairs to the phone. Picking it up he spoke into the mouthpiece. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Dillon. Its Emily."  
  
Dillon got worried now. "Hey Em, whats up."  
  
He was praying that it was just a call for Jason and not a warning that Edward's lawyer was on his way or something. "Don't worry, Grandfather's lawyer says the guardianship papers are iron clad.". She informed her cousin.  
  
Dillon took the phone to the windows next to Jason's pool table. There was a storm going on outside. It had started earlier that morning. "Thanks for telling us.".  
  
Even has he thanked Emily his mind was on Georgie, they had the best time last night. He was mildly considering taking her here and if the storm turned out to be too dangerous to take her home in he wouldn't at all be upset.  
  
Emily's voice brought him back to reality. "Dillon? You still there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry Em. Is there something else?"  
  
Emily spoke again. "No, night Dillon."  
  
"Bye.". Dillon hung up the phone and decided to go get Georgie. If there was a god then they'd get stuck in the penthouse. Jason was with Carly and Courtney had the late shift at Kelly's, so they'd have the penthouse to themselves for a while. He moved to the stairs to get a jacket and his keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
A very pregnant Carly sat on the couch with Jason. Sonny was in a meeting so Jason had come over to check on her. Even though her due date was next week they all treated her like she was going to pop any second now. But considering how big her stomach had gotten she couldn't really blame them.  
  
"So, Jason. Do you think its going to be a boy or girl?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want it to be?"  
  
"Healthy would be nice."  
  
Jason knew she was thinking of Michael. ""It'll be okay."  
  
"I know." Carly sighed. "So when do I get a niece or nephew?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Don't start!"  
  
Carly began to laugh. She loved teasing him. But it wasn't entirely teasing. She couldn't wait for her two best friends to have a baby. "But Jason, you kno-"  
  
Carly leaned forward and grabbed her stomach in pain. Jason felt a surge of fear go threw him. "Carly! Whats wrong?"  
  
Carly righted herself. "I don't know."  
  
But seconds later she doubled over again. "Okay! I do know. I'm in labor."  
  
Jason leapt up and grabbed her back that had been placed by the front door earlier that morning. "Come on Carly. Can you walk?"  
  
Carly nodded and slowly got up, deathgrip on Jason's arm. The two slowly made there way to the door then opened it to find Dillon waiting for the elevator. "Dillon! Take this bag for me." Jason directed.  
  
Dillon looked shocked, to say the least. Carly liked the kid. She had been unable to sleep one night and decided to go bug Jason but when she snuck in she had seen him sitting on the couch watching TV. They had gotten to talking and Carly was suprised how much of Jason she saw in Dillon. But now the boy seemed to be over his suprise and grabbed the bag Jason was talking about. Once he had it the elevator doors opened.  
  
Jason and Carly got in with Dillon right behind them. While Jason helped Carly lower herself to the ground Dillon pressed a button.  
  
Carly grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed as another pain hit. "Breathe Carly." Jason told her.  
  
After a few seconds it stopped. Dillon was now kneeling down next to her with wide eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm giving birth. How would you be if you were about to poop out a watermelon?"  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow at this. "Poop out a watermelon?"  
  
Carly glared at him. "Best I could come up with considering you are guys and therefore don't have the same...stuff as i do. You could use pee out a tenis ball if you want."  
  
Jason chose to, wisely, not comment.  
  
Without warning the whole elevator stopped and the lights went out. After a few seconds of silence the emergency lights came on. Carly, Dillon and Jason were all silent.  
  
Dillon was the first one to speak. His voice had a odd sound to it. Judging by his face Carly actually thought the teen was going into shock.  
  
"Pee out a tenis ball?"  
  
  
  
Ha! There, I'm done with the chapter. Poor Dillon. Jason may have vauge half there med school memories but Dillon doesn't! REVIEW FOR MORE. 


	15. Two Guys, A Girl and A Soon To Be

The Morgan Penthouse: Two Guys, A Girl and A Soon To Be  
  
I disclaim, I own diddly. Just please remember that so I don't have to continue typing it.  
  
Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Oh and, Just so everyone remembers, JASON AND COURTNEY ARE MARRIED. THEIR DATE AT JAKES STATED ENGAGED. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE MIX UP, PLEASE EXCUSE IT. I just want to make sure that everyone knows and remembers that. If it still throws people off then I suppose that I could get rid of the chapter and upload a new one with the few references changed. I just thought it wasn't that big of a deal. Let me know with that okay? Oh and everyone who likes Brazen and Zem should go check out Cleopatra and my new story Family Relations. Continue reading....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elevator  
  
Jason looked at Dillon as though he were crazy. The kid was looking at Carly as though she were going to start spewing babies any second now.  
  
Carly was looking equally terrified. Right now she was his concern. "Carly, how do you feel?"  
  
Carly still looked the same as she answered in a amazed voice. "I'm going to have a baby in a elevator."  
  
Seeing that he was going to get no help from the two of them Jason whipped out a cell phone. Dialing Sonny's number was fine now. His boss was most likely on his way home.  
  
At the first ring Sonny answered, "Corinthos."  
  
Jason remained calm for Carly. "Sonny, um, we have a bit of a problem."  
  
A bit of concern came into Sonny's voice. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jason looked at Carly and Dillon both of which were staring ahead. Carly would most likely have another contraction soon. "Well, Carly went into labor."  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
Jason shook his head even though Sonny couldn't see it. "We aren't at the hospital."  
  
Anger slipped into his friends voice. "What! Jason, get her to the hospital!"  
  
"I can't Sonny."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Jason took a deep breath. "Because we're in a elevator. The power went out and so Dillon, Carly and I are stuck."  
  
The line was silent for a minute. Sonny was at a loss as to what to say. "Okay. What do we do now?"  
  
"I do remember some stuff. For med school. I don't know it until I need to. If I had to. I could deliver the baby."  
  
Carly heard this and looked up at Jason. He could tell she was scared. But she also knew that Jason wouldn't let her down. Suddenly she was grabbing his free hand as another contraction came. She felt wetness and knew that now her water had broken.  
  
Jason held Carly's hand until it was over. He was vaugely aware that Sonny was screaming in his ear. Once his senses came back he realized that his ear was ringing. Jason yanked the phone from his ear. Yelling in its direction he said, "Sonny! Stop yelling!"  
  
The phone silenced and Jason slowly brought it back to his ear. He was fairly certin that Sonny had blown out all of his upper octaves of hearing. "Good."  
  
"What happened Jason?"  
  
"You blew out my ear drum thats what happened." Jason muttered quietly before answering. "Carly's water broke."  
  
Sonny sighed on the other side. "I'll be there soon. Do what you can Jase. I'll try to get you guys out of there as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jason? Tell Carly I love her."  
  
"I will." And with that Jason disconnected.  
  
Turning his attention back to Carly Jason decided to fill her in. "Carly? Okay first Sonny says he loves you. And you should know that he is one his way here. They may be able to get the elevator working. But it may not be in time."  
  
Carly just looked at him. Shock had worn off and now her only concern was her baby. "So we may be having this kid in an elevator?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"And since this is one of those need to know situations Jason Quartermaine's medical school knowledge is going to come shining out?"  
  
Jason nodded again. "Yeah."  
  
Carly put on a brave smile for Jason. "I trust you completely."  
  
Jason smiled back before directing his attention to Dillon. "You okay?"  
  
Dillon nodded too. The boys shocked look had worn off. "Yeah. I'm good."  
  
Carly got another contraction. This time she grabbed both Jason and Dillon's hands. "AHHH!"  
  
After a minute the pain subsided and Carly released her grip. Dillon massaged his hand. Jason shook his head, * Poor kid. He doesn't even know. If he thinks that was a strong grip then he has another thing coming.*  
  
Jason spoke to Carly again. "I need to see how far you are."  
  
Carly smiled. "Its not like you'll be seeing anything new." Then off Dillon's look she added, "Don't ask."  
  
Dillon kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Dillon, lemme have your jacket."  
  
Dillon didn't ask any questions as he handed over his jacket to Jason. Jason looked up from his spot at Carly's rear and spoke to her. "You know what I'm going to do right?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you start smiling so help me god."  
  
Jason's face went to its normal emotionless look as he draped Dillon's coat to cover Carly up. After a second Carly's strech pants and underware were on the floor. At this point Dillon looked away and at Carly. She offered him a smile. "You do know how much the girls are going to love this right?"  
  
Dillon got a confused look on his face. Carly continued, "You are going to help deliver a baby. Trust me, it'll be a major turn on."  
  
When Carly was done speaking Jason looked up. "Unless they get this elevator running in the next half an hour then we are going to have to do this here."  
  
And trust me. They won't get the elevator running. Okay so that was a spoiler but did any of you have any doubt that I was going to make Jason deliver the baby? Nope, didn't think so. Okay, remember. I'm a 14 year old. I have never birthed a baby. As usual health class is the best I have. Bear with me. REVIEW!!! 


	16. Jason Morgan, Midwife

The Morgan Penthouse: Jason Morgan, Midwife  
  
Hello. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting recently for this storyline. Like I've said, bear with me. I'm not a mom, I've never delivered a baby nor have I seen one delivered. This is health class knowledge and other fanfics. I don't know if they know on the show if its a boy or a girl yet so I'll just have to chose. If they have and I picked the wrong gender then live with it. Its not like I'm going by the show much anyway. Plus I don't even watch it much anymore. The latest Journey spoiler- come-true has turned my off. It is soooo overused. Bob Guza has (in my opinion) lost his talent. Anyway. My rant is over. You can go read now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elevator  
  
Carly grabbed Dillon's hand as the contractions got worse. She was convinced that she had never been in more pain. "That is the last time I ever sleep with Sonny Corinthos!"  
  
Jason looked up from his position, he had a small smile on his face. Carly would have to start pushing soon.  
  
The pain subsided and Carly release Dillon. The teen gently rubbed his hand. "For the sake of my hand I hope you never sleep with Sonny either!"  
  
Carly took more deep breaths. It felt like she had been in labor forever.  
  
Jason looked at Dillon. "We should start to get ready. Its not like we have a whole lot to work with though." Jason thought for a minute. He took off his jacket and spread it out next to him. He would need something to put the baby in once it was born. His only other problem was what to tie off the umbilical cord with. Carly's bag had clothes in it for herself. He took two t-shirts out to clean Carly and the baby with after. Past that there wasn't anything else in it. Jason looked around the elevator.  
  
His eyes settled on Dillon's shoelaces.  
  
Dillon noticed.  
  
"Hey, Jason, what are ya looking at?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Give me your shoe laces."  
  
Dillon shook his head for a second, "What do you need them for?"  
  
But before he could get a answer Carly grabbed a fist full of his shirt as she got another contraction. With amazing strength for a pregnant woman she pulled Dillon down to her.  
  
"Give him the god damned shoe laces." She said in a threatening voice.  
  
Dillon didn't say a word as he unlaced his shoes. Handing over the strings to Jason he turned back to Carly. He never knew when the contractions hit but now it seemed to be one right after another.  
  
And sure enough, on cue, she grabbed his hand again and cried out.  
  
"God, I want drugs!"  
  
Neither Dillon or Jason had the guts or need to remind her that she was in a elevator.  
  
Jason looked at Carly, "This is it Carly. Next contaction you need to push."  
  
He was actually unsuprised that he knew that. Jason Quartermaine had been something in his life that he couldn't explain. Or want to most of the time. But right now he was greatful he had decided to become a doctor.  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
After a few seconds the contraction came. "Push Carly!" Jason reminded her.  
  
And Carly did, with everything she had. Pee out a tenis ball? Yeah right, more like a grapefruit. "I can't do it anymore Jase!" She cried out after a minute. She wasn't mad at the two anymore. Right now all she wanted was her husband.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Yes you can Carly. I know you. You can do it. Come on, I want to meet Morgan."  
  
Carly heard her baby's name and felt better. That little baby had given her more strength during the kidnapping and now its name was doing it for her too.  
  
Carly pushed again. She could hear Jason yell to her, "I can see the head."  
  
Carly stopped to catch her breath. Dillon's hand was so sore he couldn't move it if he wanted.  
  
"Come on Carly, one more big one." Jason encouraged.  
  
Carly started again. She pushed with everything she had.  
  
A small cry filled the elevator.  
  
Jason went about cleaning the little boy off. After a minute he wrapped the newborn in his leather jacket.  
  
"Can I see the baby? Is it okay? Jason is it a boy or girl.?" Carly anxiously asked.  
  
Jason got up, carefully cradeling the baby in his arms then he lowered himself down to sit next to Carly. As he placed the baby in her arms he spoke softly to her.  
  
"Carly, I want you to meet you're healthy son Morgan."  
  
Carly's face lit up as she looked at her baby. He wasn't crying anymore. He was just staring up at them with clear blue eyes.  
  
Dillon, Carly and even Jason couldn't wipe the silly grins off their faces.  
  
  
  
Yay! A new Corinthos. REVIEW. 


	17. Dillon the Hero

The Morgan Penthouse: Dillon the Hero  
  
All right, here it is. This is the day after the baby's delivery. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. It was great that everyone liked it. Also, someone (I've forgotten who...sorry) asked why the baby's eyes were blue. The answer is that many infants (not all) have blue eyes when they're born. After a while they change into whatever color. I just put the blue eyes thing in there for no real reason. Don't worry. I'm sure the kid will have Sonny's browns and dimples in no time. Okay, I think that wraps it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital  
  
Sonny looked down at all the babies in the nursery. There in a bassinette close to the window was Morgan Corinthos. His son.  
  
The baby was sleeping now. Even though he had been awake and looking around a few minutes ago. The baby had been pretty calm and easy-going for a kid who was born and spent the first hour of life in a elevator. Soon after he had been born the storm died down and after a hour they were able to get Jason, Dillon, Carly and Morgan out of the elevator.  
  
All the nurses were talking about it. The older ones telling the younger ones that Jason Morgan was going to be a doctor before he had been in the accident. Everyone had found it amazing that he had delivered the baby in the middle of a elevator.  
  
Everyone also found it quite funny that Morgan Corinthos, like his namesake, wore leather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney sat in the penthouse waiting for Jason to get back from the penthouse. He had gone out to get lunch. He had insisted even though he was probably exhausted. It had been late when they all got out of the elevator and even later when Dillon, Jason and herself had gotten out of the hospital.  
  
She had gotten a call from Sonny saying that Jason, Dillon and Carly were stuck in a elevator while Carly had gone into labor. There wasn't anything she could do though. The storm was too dangerous to go through in her car so she had to sit with Tammy and Penny until it was over.  
  
The door opened and Jason walked with a bag of Kelly's take-out. "Hey."  
  
He set the bag down and gave her a kiss before opening the bag to take out the food.  
  
"You have to be tired Jason." Courtney said.  
  
"I think Carlys more tired than me."  
  
Courtney shook her head, Jason was always more concerned about others than himself. "Well, yeah. Probably. But you did deliver a baby last night. You're first. I'm assuming."  
  
Jason nodded. "That was the first time I've done that, yeah."  
  
"Were you sure you could do it?"  
  
Jason looked at her. "Yes, I was sure."  
  
"Jason Quartermaine?" she quietly asked.  
  
Jason nodded to her, "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's  
  
Jason had dropped Dillon off at Kelly's when he went to get lunch. Georgie was waiting for him at a table.  
  
Dillon walked over to her. "Hey Georgie."  
  
Georgie's face brightened, "Dillon! Is what everyones saying true?"  
  
"If you're asking if I helped deliver a baby last night then yes." Dillon replied casually.  
  
Georgie got a huge smile on her face. "Thats so cute! Was it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy, they named him Morgan after Jason."  
  
"And you didn't freak out?"  
  
Dillon pushed the memory of his "Pee out a tenis ball?" comment. "Nope."  
  
  
  
Okay that was short. I know. But hey. I wanted to show everyone' s reactions. REVIEW!!! 


	18. Can He Babysit

The Morgan Penthouse: Can He Babysit  
  
Hello guys! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. This one is supposed to take place one week after the last one. I know its a bit of a gap but I thought it would be a cute idea. So, I'm torturing the guys again, okay well just one of them! Can you all blame me though? They're so cute. Okay, read on....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney Morgan finished changing Morgan's diaper just as the baby stopped crying. Carly and Sonny had taken Michael out to lunch and then to the zoo. They didn't want the little boy to feel left out with the new baby around so Courtney offered to babysit while they had some alone time.  
  
"Hello Morgan, hows my little god son? All better now?" Courtney said to the infant.  
  
She got a blinking look before he busied himself with exploring his fingers. The baby was the cutest thing she had ever seen. It only made her want one of her own even more.  
  
Dillon came through the doors with Georgie Jones before she got a chance to continue her conversation with Morgan.  
  
"Hey Courtney, I told Georgie it would be fine if she came to see the baby." Dillon told her. He walked over to the basinette that Morgan was now in. "Hows it going, kid?"  
  
Morgan looked up from his fingers and opened his mouth a bit as he stared at Dillon. Georgie made her way to the basinette and looked in.  
  
"Oh, hes so cute!" she said. She hadn't been the first to say that either.  
  
Morgan made a gurgling noise and looked down at his fingers again. "Yeah, Morgan's a charmer. You should have seen the nurses when they were saying good bye to him."  
  
Dillon laughed, he had been there too. "Yeah, it was funny to see them all. You'd think it was the first baby to come into General Hospital."  
  
Georgie reached in and touched his little hand, "Hey Morgan, my names Georgie. If you ever need a babysitter I'm here for you."  
  
Courtney laughed. Between herself, Leticia, Emily and Georgie the boy was set.  
  
"You know what the best part with the nurses was Georgie?" Dillon asked.  
  
"No what?" she responded, she was still holding Morgan's hand, even though his fingers was latched around hers.  
  
"When they gave Jason back his leather jacket."  
  
Georgie looked at him. "Yeah, I heard from Bobbie that everyone found that really funny.".  
  
The phone rang and Courtney went to pick it up. After a few seconds she came back in the room. "Hey, Georgie? How about I take you up on the babysitting offer now?"  
  
Georgie looked over at Courtney. "I'm sorry. I can't, Mac said I have to get home soon."  
  
Courtney mentally ticked off the names. Carly and Sonny were out. It was Leticia's day off. Jason was working at the warehouse. Emily and Zander were busy. Bobbie was the one who had called so that ruled her out. All she had left was Dillon.  
  
"What about you Dillon?"  
  
Dillon's normally cool look faded. "What?"  
  
Georgie turned to him. "You can do it. If you have any problems you can just call me!"  
  
Dillon looked down a Morgan. Poor kid didn't even know what was going on.  
  
He was about to get Dillon Quartermaine as a babysitter.  
  
  
  
Okay, next chap you get to see Dillon's babysitting. I was going to have it with Jason too but since Michael I'm sure babysitting wouldn't bother him much. So Dillon must now face my wrath (Actually its baby Morgan's wrath!). Review for more. 


	19. Adventures in Babysitting

The Morgan Penthouse: Adventures in Babysitting  
  
Okay everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait. I know I always say that my updates won't take longer than 5 days but I don't know why this took me so long. But, here it is. I'll skip the note and go straight to the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Courtney closed the door behind her leaving Dillon with the baby.  
  
He wasn't a babysitter. He hadn't ever even held a baby before Morgan.  
  
"Okay kid. As you know, I'm Dillon. I'll be your babysitter for the next two hours."  
  
But all Morgan did was stare up at him. * This is going to be easy. Feed the kid his dinner, put him to bed. Play with him a bit in between. No problem..*  
  
"Okay, Courteny said to feed you now then do the play thing. So I'll just get your food." Dillon spoke to the child. He got three feet from the basinette before he rushed back. "Don't go any where. I mean it kid. Don't move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later  
  
That was it for Dillon. He was never having kids.  
  
Morgan was laying in his arms stubbornly rufusing the milk Dillon was trying to feed him.  
  
"Come on Morgan. Yummy milk. You know you want it."  
  
Dillon refused to drink it himself. He was a movie buff. It never worked and he knew it. He had done everything Courtney had told him too. * Get bottle from the fridge, check. Warm milk, oops.*  
  
"Oh, I get it. I forgot to warm the milk. Sorry, Morgan. Give me a minute. But I swear, if you still won't eat it."  
  
He put the baby back in his basinette. Dillon ran to the kitchen and followed Courtney's insturctions this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Morgan's Dinner  
  
After Morgan got his milk the way he wanted it there was no problem feeding the kid. Now the playing was about to start.  
  
But what do you play with a infant? Its not like they could watch a movie. Or even play any other game. So Dillon settled for a story that the baby wouldn't even listen too.  
  
Propping the baby up against him he opened the book that was in his baby bag. A well worn copy of a Africa Book.  
  
"Okay, this is a book all about Africa, Morgan. I think you'll like it. It seems that Michael did."  
  
But before Dillon could start the story the worst thing that could ever happen did.  
  
Morgan started to cry.  
  
"Oh no, Morgan please no. Come on, please don't cry."  
  
But this only served to make the baby cry harder. One thing was for sure in Dillon's mind. This kid had nothing wrong with his lungs.  
  
Dillon had fed and burped him so that wasn't the problem. Maybe the baby didn't like Africa? "Okay Morgan we don't need to read the book okay. You're right, you have five years before you have to go to school. Why start early? Completely right. We can do something non-educational."  
  
If being forced to learn was Morgan's problem he didn't let on. The newborn just kept screaming his little bald head off.  
  
"Alright Mor, you asked for it." Dillon said. He was running out of ideas as to what to do.  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the word so high like a dimond in the sky. Twinl-"  
  
The song didn't seem to be helping any bit. "Okay so you don't like that one. Here, this one got the whole hospital to laugh. Its a classic, you'll love it."  
  
So Dillon started a new song. "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, thats amore. When-"  
  
But still he didn't seem to be soothing the screaming beast at all. "So songs aren't your thing. Thats okay."  
  
Dillon wracked his brain for what might be bugging the infant to the point of trying to murder Dillon's ear drums. The baby's diaper was fine so that wasn't the issue. He had eaten and been burped. Dillon had rocked him, sung to him.  
  
He put the still crying Morgan back in the bassinette and ran to the baby bag. Freeing two stuffed animals he brought them back to the baby.  
  
He held up the lion and started to speak. "Hello Mr Bear. How are you today?"  
  
Holding up the bear Dillon felt his embarrasment creep in. But at the moment he was desperate. "I'm good Mr Lion. But theres this kid who won't stop crying and its really starting to make my ears ring."  
  
Dillon dropped the two stuffed animals and went to the nearest wall. He banged his head against it for a full minute before he realized the source of torture was gone.  
  
Morgan had stopped crying. Instead he was laughing and looking at Dillon.  
  
Dillon stopped smacking himself silly and leaned into the bassinette. "Yes! Good Morgan." But the baby's face screwed up and reddened "No! No no, Morgan please don't start again. I've already lost the abilty to hear high pitched sounds. Don't take anymore from me here Mor."  
  
Dillon ran back to the wall and started to bang his head again. It had tamed the beast once and Dillon hoped it would again.  
  
And to his great joy it did. Morgan stopped his crying before it had started and was back to laughing at his babysitter.  
  
Dillon's head was sore as he watched the tired baby start to close his eyes. "Oh man kid. When you learn the concept of wrestling I am going to be paying you back for this."  
  
Morgan's eyes were now closed and Dillon was sure that the baby was asleep. He walked over to the bassinette and peered in. The baby didn't look too threatening now. Instead Dillon could see why all the women who came to see him saw.  
  
The kid was cute. That was for sure.  
  
"Well, I guess you aren't so bad after all there kid. Nah, you're downright okay. And thats a compliment considering what you put me through. But you're alright."  
  
"But I still am never going to babysit for you again."  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that isn't some of my best work. I have a bit of a writers block concerning this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. And in case anyone had any doubts I do not own those songs. I saw GH today and loved Dillon. I felt the need to include it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. But since I start school Friday I make no promises. REVIEW!! 


	20. Sick Bay

The Morgan Penthouse: Sick Bay  
  
Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you all yet again for the great reviews I got for the last chapter. Its great you all found it funny. Like I've said before I find drama easier to write than comedy. Don't ask me why, I'm more of a funny witty type person outside of fanfiction. But still its harder for me to write! And don't worry, there will be some GQ/Journey loving soon. Its harder for me to write the Journey stuff due to the fact that Court is pissing me off ( Guza killed her if you ask me) on the show. But here, in my nice fanfic world, I can write her like she was before all this crap came on the air (Also, sorry to anyone who disagrees. I don't mean to offend anyone!). Thats the Courtney I like. Anyway, my letter is going too long so I'll shut up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's  
  
Dillon walked in to the dinner. He had been feeling awful all morning. He quickly spotted Georgie and sat down at her table. "Morning."  
  
Georgie looked up at him and her expression soon turned to concern. "Dillon, do you feel alright?"  
  
Dillon shook his head macho-ly. "I'm fine."  
  
The waitress came over to take his order and after she left Georgie spoke again. "Are you sure Dillon, I mean , you really look sick or something."  
  
Dillon caved a bit, "Yeah, I don't feel so hot. But I'm fine."  
  
Georgie leaned over the table and put a cool hand on his forehead "Dillon! You have a fever. Go home!"  
  
Dillon was suprised. He didn't feel hot. "Only if you come with me." Dillon said playfully.  
  
Georgie got up and dragged him to the door. "Okay."  
  
"This is going to be a fun walk." Dillon muttered. Georgie heard him.  
  
"Why don't you call Jason?" she suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I just hope he doesn't bring the motorcycle, might be a bit snug for three people..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later  
  
Jason pulled the car up into Kelly's. Georgie and Dillon made a dash for the car. He had left Courtney at home. "Hey guys." He greeted the two.  
  
"Hey Jase. Thanks for picking us up." Dillon thanked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mr Morgan."  
  
"Jason." He told her.  
  
Georgie nodded her head. "Okay, Jason."  
  
"Wheres Courtney?" Dillon questioned. Jason already knew he was sick so there was no need to fill that in.  
  
"She heard you weren't feeling good so shes making you some chicken noodle soup." Jason informed him  
  
"Ugh, soup?" Dillon said. He wasn't a real soup fan.  
  
"She meantioned cookies if you don't have a stomach ache."  
  
Dillon perked up instantly.  
  
The car came into the parking garage. Georgie helped Dillon out of the car. She was planning on having some fun with him. Nurse Jones to the rescue.  
  
They all went to the elevator. Jason punched in some numbers and the elevator started up. Dillon was still a little wary of the elevator. Anyone who gets trapped in one with a pregnant, in labor, woman would. Jason didn't seem to mind much though. And after a few seconds the doors opened. Crisis averted.  
  
Jason opened the door to the penthouse and walked in. Dillon groaned when the smell of cooking soup came to them.  
  
"Jason? You back?" Courtney called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Georgie turned to Dillon as the married couple continued to talk. "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll get you some soup."  
  
Georgie followed Jason in to the kitchen leaving Dillon alone. *Being sick really does have its advantages.*  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm not actually sure if Dillon has a adversion to soap but for the purposes of the next chapter. He does. Let Georgie have a bit of fun, ya know? Anyway. I am REALLY sorry for the long wait. It might end up being a update every weekend due to school. I hope not but I may be that way. You have been warned. Anyway. REVEIW!! 


	21. Souplike Torture

The Morgan Penthouse: Souplike Torture  
  
So here it is, you're new chapter. I hope you all like it! Um, as for what to say I don't really know. Just know that the fic has about 7 to 10 chapters left. This is a warning. But at the rate my updates are these days that should be a while from now. LOL.  
  
Read on  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse, Dillon's Room  
  
Dillon got under the covers of his bed feeling slightly stupid. There was a knock on the door,. "Dillon? You there?" Came Georgie's voice. She didn't sound embarrased. So why should he?  
  
Nope, didn't help him.  
  
"I'm in here." He said from his spot underneath the covers, head barely showing.  
  
The door opened and he assumed Georgie had walked in. Truth was, he couldn't really see past the covers. But that was fine by him.  
  
He heard a soup tray being put down on his dresser. There wasn't really a whole lot of furninure in the penthouse. Courtney and Carly said they were working on that. Jason would alway shrug and just tell them to do whatever, just as long as his pool table was left alone.  
  
"Dillon? Care to come out? I can't really give you some soup if you're hiding under blankets." Georgie said teasingly.  
  
Dillon inched them down just enough for his face to be showing.  
  
"Hello there." Georgie greeted him.  
  
Dillon noticed that the soup tray was now on his nightstand. The only other piece of furniture. He eyed the stuff with an extream dislike. Soup was never his thing.  
  
Georgie picked up the spoon with a sneaky smile on her face. She brought it to him without a word. Dillon accepted with hesitation.  
  
And then she did the most amazing thing.  
  
"You've got some spilling on your face." She informed him.  
  
Now that was even worse. Embarrasment creeped back in.  
  
Georgie's mouth came down to the side of his and kissed away the mysterious soup. "All gone."  
  
Dillon looked at her. Suprise written all over his face. "Um."  
  
But before he could get out anything intelligent she spooned him some more soup. Nothing happened this time.  
  
He still didn't say anything. The smile on her face was giving him bit of a creeped feeling. Like she was up to something.  
  
The next spoonful apeared in front of him. He accepted.  
  
"Oh Dillon. You have some soup on you." She said again. She came down and kissed away what had to be some imaginary soup. There was no way he was really that sloppy.  
  
When she came back up she had that mysterious smile back on. And it all made sense.  
  
Dillon smiled too. *Maybe soup isn't so bad after all.*  
  
  
  
Hehe, you all like? Next chapter to be up this weekend. Sorry for the shortness. But I couldn't resist leaving it there. 


	22. Lila's Request

The Morgan Penthouse: Lila's Request  
  
Okay guys. I am really sorry about the long wait. I know its been a while. But, I am sorry to say that due to current GH storylines, I can no longer stand Courtney. But I'm thinking I can write her as she once was. This chapter is going to be short I think. Get me back into the swing of things. Oh, and please review when you finish. Part of the reason I haven't updated (at least in the begaining) was that I hadn't gotten five reviews. But anyway, that doesn't matter too much I guess. But still, REVIEW  
  
Oh, and we all know how time line messed I am. This story is now in mid November. Think a week before Thanksgiving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
"I don't want to hear about the new pizza place in town Reginald!" Edward cried out. "We are having a normal family dinner this year. No pizza!"  
  
Reginald closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no point.  
  
"Edward, please stop yelling at Reginald. He is just trying to help. I, for one, do not mind pizza at all. I would just like my whole family here with me." Lila Quartermaine stated as she came into the room.  
  
"I would love that too my dear. But somehow I highly doubt that we will have the pleasure of Jason and Dillon's presence. God knows little Michael won't be attending." Edward said, begaining to huff again.  
  
"Why don't I get you a phone Lila, then you can call Jason." Reggie suggested. He would do anything to make Lila happy. Hopefully Jason would feel the same way.  
  
"That is a excellent solution Reginald." Lila cheered. She took the offered phone and dialed her grandson's telephone number. After waiting a moment she heard Jason's voice come on the other line.  
  
"Morgan." Was his one word response.  
  
"Jason, darling, its Grandmother." She informed him.  
  
Jason's voice softened considerably, "Hello Grandmother." He greeted. Courtney and Dillon who were watching TV on the couch turned to look at him after turning down the sound.  
  
"Hello Jason. I was wondering if you, Dillon and Courtney would like to come spend Thanksgiving here. It would mean a lot to me." Lila said over the phone hopefully.  
  
Jason hesitated a second. They already had plans to eat with Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan. But he didn't want to disappoint Lila. Luckily he was spared a response when she spoke again.  
  
"I know you must have plans with the Corinthos's. But you could have some dinner here, stay for a hour perhaps. Then go to sample Mr Corinthos's fine cooking." Lila offered.  
  
Jason turned to look at Courtney and Dillon. Giving them a sorry smile Jason talked into the phone again. "We'll be there Grandmother. I'll see you on Thanksgiving."  
  
"Thank you dear. Give my love to everyone." Lila said sincerly as she disconnected the phone.  
  
Jason hung up as well and turned to face the open-mouthed people on the couch.  
  
Dillon was the first to speak. "Tell me you didn't."  
  
Jason nodded sadly. "I did."  
  
  
  
So, have I lost my touch? Let me know. Reviews send me into a writing frenzy. Just remember that updates may be few and far between. I'm not sure. Really depends on all of you! So REVIEW! 


	23. Broccoli, the Savior of the World

The Morgan Penthouse: Broccoli, the Savior of the World  
  
Hello everyone. I am trying very hard to get this up for you sooner than last time. I want to say thanks to all who reviewed. And thanks also for being so nice about my....issues with the story/show. You are all the best! Thats why I'm here, trying to be quick about this. I've figured out how I'm going to end this. Well, I sorta did. My original idea was that it would be over in four to five chapters. Then my other lighting bolt idea would make the fic go to about ten. Ugh, choices. Anyway, heres your chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
"So you're going to the Quartermaine's for Thanksgiving?" Georgie asked with a sorry expression on her face. Dillon was sitting across from her on the couch. So far dating with them consisted of hanging out at either one of their houses. The only time they went out was when Dillon had dragged her to see some older classic movie playing at one of those old fashioned theaters outside of Port Charles. They were doing it to get Mac's trust. Her mother would have been a big help in getting Mac to calm down a bit but she was still in Texas. Georgie didn't mind much though. She was slowly wearing Mac down.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Jason." Dillon said with a scowl. Actually he couldn't really blame the guy. It was Lila who had asked him. And turning down Lila was hard. But it didn't mean that any of them were looking forward to a night a yelling and being verbally abused.  
  
"Come on Dillon. You can't really be mad at him." Georgie asked with a knowing expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not. But still." Dillon admitted.  
  
Jason came down the stairs long enough to hear that. "Its only a hour Dillon. Eat light." Jason reminded him. All the while he was telling himself the same thing. He wasn't going to enjoy being there at all. He was doing this for his grandmother.  
  
Like that was making this any easier.  
  
"You think we can use the broccoli to plug our ears if they start screaming?" Dillon asked hopefully.  
  
Georgie started laughing, "Sorry, I just had a image of you with broccoli up your ears." She said with a giggle.  
  
Jason however had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he was actually thinking it over. After a second he shook his head. "Nah, wouldn't work."  
  
Courtney came down the stairs. "What wouldn't work?" she asked.  
  
"Jamming broccoli up our ears to block their yelling." Dillon said with a depressed face on. Though, the image of everyone he knew sporting the veggie look was bringing a bit of a smile to his face.  
  
Courtney laughed. "Too bad. It may be the only way I can touch the stuff." She said.  
  
Georgie started to laugh again. "Its ten times worse than broccoli in your teeth. I bet Edward would die of shock if you all put that in your ears in the middle of the meal."  
  
Dillon and Jason exchanged a quick glance, both thinking the same thing. That maybe it was worth it to have veggies in your ears if that was what would happen.  
  
Courtney noticed. "Don't you two even think about it."  
  
The door opened without a knock. Carly came into the room with a smile on her face as she held Morgan. "Don't think about what?"  
  
"Jamming broccoli up their ears while they're at the Quartermaines to block out the fighting and possibly cause Edward to die of heart attack due to shock." Georgie supplied helpfully.  
  
Carly just looked at them all with a confused expression on her face. After a second she turned around and walked out of the room, shaking her hear. She muttered under her breath. "Thats the last time I go there without knocking first."  
  
  
  
So, you like? This was just a fun little chapter for you all. I know it was short. But theres not a whole lot you can do with broccoli. LOL. Sorry, I am quite hyper right now. And you never know what I'll do when I'm hyper! REVIEW! 


	24. Procrastinator

The Morgan Penthouse: Procrastinator  
  
Hello everyone. Don't you all love me for updating again, without a month in between? Thanks to the reviewers for last chapter. This is it guys. We're on the home strech of hte fic! Its almost done, 2 or 3 chapters. And to all who have been asking for some Journey interaction, here it is. And next chapter is the Q dinner. That should be a ball to write!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
"Jason, you don't care how you look, so stop trying to pretend it." Courtney was ready to kill both Jason and Dillon. They were doing everything in their power to prolong the dinner. And after almost a hour of their excuses she couldn't take anymore.  
  
First Jason disappeared while he was supposed to be finishing up business so he wouldn't have to worry about it during dinner. When he got back he needed to do the business and couldn't get ready. Just when she thought Dillon was ready after talking to Georgie on the phone for nearly a half an hour he spilled his soda all over himself. Ruining the outfit he had on. The one he took forever to pick, even though he -like Jason- didn't care about the clothes he wore. So he had to go clean up. Finally she had both Dillon and Jason dressed and ready to go. If the left now they could be there on time. But Jason was suddenly worried about his black jeans, white t-shirt and black dress jacket.  
  
It was a lame desperate attempt to stay away just a little while longer.  
  
And she knew it.  
  
"I was just asking." He said, mocking hurt. Courtney felt her heart melt as he smiled at her. Slowly she knew she was getting less and less mad at him. Jason was hard to stay mad at when he was smiling. The situation almost seemed funny to her now.  
  
Almost.  
  
"We need to go baby." She said as she kissed him.  
  
Jason kissed her back eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her as he deepended the kiss. Jason started to push her down to the bed. Courtney was getting wrapped up in the kiss. She held on to Jason. After a second they both needed air.  
  
Courtney didn't mind though. She would sacrifice it just to kiss him a while longer. Kissing Jason was one of her favorite activites. But then again, anything with Jason brightened her day. She could count looking at him as a activity. He was the best person she knew. And the best kisser.  
  
Courtney and Jason broke apart. After a second she had caught her breath. Looking up at him she smiled, "Procrastinator."  
  
Jason smiled back. "Is it working?" he asked hopefully. He could think of few things that were better than what they were doing now. It was definatly way about a night of being accused of stealing the old man's silverware.  
  
Courtney shook her head. "Not now it isn't." She said firmly. If he kissed her again then the would just have to skip the whole dinner. But she wasn't about to tell him that. He might just do it. Not that she would mind half as much as she should.  
  
Jason frowned. "Okay. Why did I say yes to dinner with them again?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
"Your grandmother asked." Courtney responded as the two got down the stairs. Dillon was sitting on the couch waiting.  
  
"Dillon, grab your coat." Courtney told him. As much as she was pushing them to get ready she was secretly thankful that they had pushed it off as long as they had. AJ would be there tonight. Not to mention Edward. Who was only pleasnt when he wanted something from you.  
  
"So, the suduction was a no go then?" Dillon asked.  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes. "Nope. Nor will it work for quite some time..." she said with a smile has she saw the look on Jasons face. They both knew she wouldn't mean it by tomorrow. But it was still fun to watch him try.  
  
  
  
Okay, not some of my better writing. Next chapter you guys get a long one. Dinner with the Qs. Then we have dinner number two with the Corinthos clan. Then.....its done! I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Next one is going to be quite long. I promise. But it may take a while. Sorry. So expect something next week (maybe).  
  
REVIEW! 


	25. Silver Stealer

The Morgan Penthouse: Silver Stealer  
  
Hey guys. Happy belated Thanksgiving! Okay, really belated. Sorry! In fact, Happy Holidays might be a better one to use right now. Thanks for all of the great reviews for last chapter. Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Quartermaine Thanksgiving dinner. This chapter will be longer than most of the recent ones. Cause who wouldn't spend a few extra Word pages on the Thanksgiving dinner of the Qs? Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Courtney held the pie she had made in one hand and Dillon's jacket in the other. Just in case he decided to bolt. Which his posture was suggesting he would do. The teen looked like he was getting ready for the whistle to blow and the 100 yard dash to begain.  
  
Jason, however, seemed to have finally come to the reality that there was no way he was getting out of this. He reached forward with a frown on his face to ring the bell. They all waited a full minute with no responce. A smile lit up Dillon's face.  
  
"They're not there. We can go now right?" he asked hopefully. But his hopes were dashed when Ned answered the door.  
  
"Dillon, Jason, Courtney. Come on in. Sorry for making you wait. Grandfather is roping off the hallway to the kitchen. I needed his consent to get in here. He is taking no chances with that turkey." Ned explained with a shake of his head.  
  
"When is he gonna give up? I thought that you guys never get turkey on Thanksgiving." Jason volunteered as he and Courtney dragged Dillon in. Literally.  
  
"We don't. The pizza place is already on standby. But that doesn't stop the old man from trying." Ned explained as he lead them to the living room. He was stilll amazed that the three had actually come to Thanksgiving. No one, not even Grandmother, could acutally blame them if they canceled.  
  
Monica looked up to see them coming in and smiled. "Good, you're here. Happy Thanksgiving. What kind of pizza do you all like?" she asked. In her hands was a pizza place menu. The other hand held a phone.  
  
"Now now Monica. I told you. We are having turkey this year!" Edward boomed as he walked into the room. He gave Courtney a small smile and glared at his grandsons. But, luckily, he didn't seem to have any insults to throw their way for now. Chances are that it would all change soon though. This was, after all, Edward Quartermaine they were dealing with.  
  
"I like mine plain." Jason volunteered to his mother, ignoring Edward completely. He had heard enough about Quartermaine Thanksgivings to know that he wasn't having any type of bird until he got to Sonny's.  
  
"Young man? Are you deaf as well as brain-damaged? I said that we are having turkey for dinner." Edward turned on Jason.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. * I knew that he would get a few brain damage comments in here somewhere tonight.*  
  
Dillon looked more pissed about Edward's treatment of Jason than Jason himself did. But Jason put a warning arm on his sholder to tell him to just let it go.  
  
"Bacon on mine please Monica." Dillon told his aunt with a smirk. He wouldn't mind seeing the puffed peacock look tonight. Besides, Jason had been awesome to him. Jason had become a big brother to him, more so than a cousin. He wasn't about to let Edward get away with being a jackass to him tonight. Well, not without being one back.  
  
"Alright, whatever you want Dillon. What about you Courtney?" Monica asked with a smile. She saw what her nephew was doing. And she was more than willing to let him. Even willing to help a bit actually.  
  
"Anythings fine by me. I'm not too picky with my pizza." Courtney said with a smile back to the woman. Sometimes, she loved how Dillon's mind worked. Then at other times, like during his prank war with the guards, she wasn't too pleased. But right now she was having the time of her life.  
  
Edward threw his hands up into the air. "I give up on you hellions." He muttered as he stalked out of the room.  
  
Alan rolled his eyes, "He says that every year. Sadly, he had yet to mean it." He smiled fondly at his youngest son. Jason rarely ever step foot in the house anymore. But here he was, on Thanksgiving no less. And no doubt that it wouldn't be the best impression for him to get either.  
  
As if he hadn't already seen them at some of their worst moments though.  
  
"Mom, you want to call the pizza place now or later?" AJ asked. He knew full and well that there would be no turkey this year.  
  
Before Monica could suggest placing the order now Edward through open the doors. "If everyone would meet in the dining room, dinner is ready." He said with great pride.  
  
Dillon was suprised that the old man didn't have tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
The whole family looked bewildered. This was something that hadn't happened in around two decades. Turkey on Thanksgiving? Who would have thought? Everyone in the room exchanged glances with eachother. They all were at a loss as to what it is they should do. Go to the dining room?  
  
They didn't exactly have a whole lot of expertise on the subject of formal Thanksgiving.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Dining room, now!" Edward ordered. He sounded as though he was leading the troops into battle. Pretty soon Reginald would have to yell "Charge!" and start druming.  
  
Still in shock the family followed the order without too many words. Though AJ, never one to be speachless, casually leaned over to Jason and whispered. "You don't remember, but the last time we had a bird on Thanksgiving, you were in diapers. And Dad had to cut ours up for us."  
  
Jason shook his head slowly. This family was too much.  
  
Everyone came into the dining room to find that the plates all had place cards on them. Edward was at one end of the table, with Alan on the other. On each of their rights were their spouses. Emily was seated next to Monica, and amazingly enough, Zander was next to her. Skye sat next to Zander. Finishing off that side of the table was Ned, who would be best placed next to Edward. Him being the only Quartermaine grandson who could tolerate him, most of them time. On the other side of the table, opposite Ned, was Lila. Next to her sat AJ. Then came Dillon, who had the lesser gripe with him out of the three. Courtney was next. And Jason finished off their slightly more cramped row. He wasn't unaware of the fact he had managed to get next to Alan and across from Monica.  
  
All of the meal was covered up in the finest of sliver. Jason looked down at his own place setting to notice something odd. His utensils were plastic. Courtney looked over and noticed too. "Jason?" she looked at him.  
  
"I have no clue." He whispered back to his wife. Everyone else had silver. But somehow Jason had gotten plastic? He was amazed that there were even these types of things in the house. The only plastic he associated with Quartermaine was the credit card kind. Jason picked one up to examine it. Dillon caught on to the question of the moment. But he one upped Jason and Courtney.  
  
"Hey! Why'd Jason get plastic cheap forks and stuff?" he yelled out for all to hear.  
  
The whole table's eyes were on him. Jason had a sudden flashback to all of his previous meals here. The old urge to go upstairs to "his" room and eat the fast food that Reginald would smuggle him came into him. Supressing it he turned expectantly to Reginald, like the rest of the family.  
  
Completely undisturbed by the groups stares, Reginald nodded at Edward. "Mr Quartermaine informed me that Jason should get plastic instead of silver."  
  
Almost on cue the whole table moved their eyes to Edward. Dillon was pleased to see that puffed peacock was settling in. Now he had one more thing to be thankful for.  
  
"It is common knowledge that Jason steals the silver. And I will not allow it to happen again this year!" Edward cried out. For added effect he banged his hand against the table.  
  
Jason shut his eyes and dropped his head into his hands, the headache was sure to follow. Courtney looked slightly confused. As far as she had seen from her husband, he wasn't one to use silver. So stealing some would make no sense. And also if he did then there must be some really good hiding place in the penthouse, because when she moved in there was barely an ordinary fork in the kitchen, let alone fine dinnerware.  
  
But yet again, it was Dillon who took the cake, reaction wise. "He's a goddamned millionare! Why would he want your silver spoons?"  
  
Edward glared at Dillon while Skye, Emily, and Zander all tried to supress their giggles. Alan had a Jason like reaction. He covered his eyes with a hand. Sighing he was just waiting for the day to be ruined and Jason to run out.  
  
Lila nodded to Jason. "Reggie, could you please get Jason some real utensils?"  
  
Reginald nodded back at her and left the room to fill her request. Edward was less than please that his grandson would be getting the good stuff. "But Lila, that boy....."  
  
His wife cut him off with a single hand motion. "Be quiet Edward." She turned to Jason and placed her hand back in her lap. "Jason, darling, I am very sorry for Edwards accusations. I believe that you have never taken any of the things in this house. I do hope you'll stay a bit longer."  
  
Alan and Monica held their breath. They so wanted their son with them today. Dillon was also holding his breath, but for a entirly different reason. He did not want to be here anymore. And as far as he was concerned this was a bad idea from the start.  
  
"Of course we'll stay Grandmother." Jason assured her with a smile. The smile got larger when he heard Dillon's groan.  
  
Reginald came back out with Jason's silver. By now all of the table's occupants were more than curious and anxious. The loyal butler placed his hand on the cover to the largest plater.  
  
He pulled up and everyone at the table sighed in contentment. It was a turkey. Fully cooked. Etible. And real. It was pre-sliced and soon no one could wait any longer.  
  
To say that they "Dug in" was a bit of a understatement. As far as the turkey was concerned, it was a massacre. By the time everyone had attacked the slices of bird with their forks many of the people in the room were nursing thier fork inflicted stab wounds.  
  
And for, maybe the first time in as long as they had eaten turkey, they all agreed on something. Turkey on Thanksgiving was a very good idea.  
  
"Reginald, do tell Cook that she did a excellent job." Lila said approvingly. The meal went on without a major fight. On the contrary, things were going quite well. All were talking happily. No one stared at Jason as he ate.  
  
Though, when AJ offered Dillon and Courtney the broccoli all three of the Morgan group burst out in laughter. Jason included to the family's amazement. They got a few intresting looks at that.  
  
Jason's cell phone was what ended the good, turkey-induced mood.  
  
"Really Jason, can't that damned boss of yours wait?" Edward barked down the table.  
  
Courtney leaned over to him. "I thought you took care of everything." She said with concern.  
  
AJ just chose to snicker at his little brother. Jason excused himself and got out of the room.  
  
"Morgan." He barked much like Edward had. All he needed was another twenty minutes of this. And it was going way better than he thought it would. Now the remaining time would be hell. More insluts would be hurlted his way. Twenty more minutes and he would have been there for Sonny to talk to in person.  
  
"Jason, its Francis." The guard talked in a hushed tone. In the backround he could hear Michael "And Michael."  
  
"Hi Uncle Jason!" came the redheads cheery voice.  
  
"Hey. Whats going on?" Jason asked. He was curious now. Why would Michael be there? And sounding happy no less. If something terrible had happened he highly doubted that Michael would be sounding that way.  
  
"Well, Sonny went out for some more cranberries. We must have forgotten to get them or something. He turned everything off and left the kitchen. Appearantly Carly took it apon herself to turn the stove and oven back on and attempted to cook while Sonny was away." Francis started.  
  
Jason groaned. "Oh god. What happened. Is Sonny back yet?"  
  
"No, he is on his way. We haven't broken the news to him yet." Francis told him sadly. He knew how much Sonny loved his kitchen. And after he saw the damage inflicted to his favorite soup pot, well, he may never be the same.  
  
"Dinner?" Jason asked almost fearfully. He had encountered Carly's cooking. It was never good. In fact, for health reasons both he and Carly had been banned from anything that went past cereal or sandwiches. But not that it really mattered, those were some of the only things they could cook anyway. Though both of them could make frozen pizza. Much to Sonny's annoyance.  
  
"I'm sorry man. There was no hope by the time Michael found me. I wanted to let you know to forget eating light with the Qs. Go at that meal. Its the only safe one you'll get." Francis informed him regretfully. It sounded as though he was telling Jason about the death of a friend, not of a dinner. Jason had smelled the food when he left though, he knew how good dinner with Sonny's cooking would have been.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up man." Jason gratefully said.  
  
"Anytime." Francis shot back as he disconnected.  
  
Jason marched back into the dining room. Dillon looked up at him hopefully. "Do we have to go?"  
  
"Sonny went to the store for more cranberries. While he was gone Carly tried to cook." Jason said as a hurried explanation. Courtney went wide eyed. Dillon got a look of shock on his face. He had head of the legend of Jason and Carly's cooking.  
  
"Well, is that a bad thing?" Skye asked confused. She had no idea, the lucky person. Carly's cooking could bring down a elephant. Past salad and frozen pizza, she shouldn't be trusted. And she could only do those things out of lots of practice.  
  
All three looked at eachother.  
  
Then they all attacked the food.  
  
  
  
Hehe, I couldn't resist. I am again sorry for the wait. This is it people. Only one chapter left to go. Please, review! 


	26. Family Ties

The Morgan Penthouse: Family Ties  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. This is it, as soon as I beg for reviews at the end, we're done. Thanks to everyone whose put up with me and my funky update schedual through the whole story. And thanks to all of the reivewers. You guys are the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Corinthos Penthouse  
  
The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was something that they hadn't ever come in contact with. Its smelled as though someone had died and then been cooked in the penthouse.  
  
Though, for all they knew, Sonny could have very well killed Carly.  
  
Francis stood, as usual, outside the door standing guard. He had a look on his face that proved that the smell was nothing new. And had most likely been created by Carly's latest adventures in cooking. Jason nodded his head to the poor guard. "Hey Francis. How'd he take it?" Jason questioned, refering to Sonny. The last time Carly had cooked, she'd destroyed his favorite skillet, and Jason could have sworn he had seen a tear in Sonny's eye.  
  
"Better than expected. I think he blames himself. You know, for not leaving a guard outside the door." Francis told him. Dillon rolled his eyes. He'd spent a lot of time with the mobster, but Sonny's love for his kitchen was something that he would never understand. Courtney, however, was looking pained. She knew her brother too well.  
  
"And Carly?" Jason asked him.  
  
"Do you mean, is she alive?" Francis asked with a smile. "Yeah, she is. But I think she's sleeping on the couch tonight." He said with a laugh.  
  
Dillon groaned, he knew they shouldn't have gone to the Quartermaines. After Jason had gotten the call they'd all attacked the food. There wasn't anything left. With the exception of cranberry sauce. Since Sonny had been out to get cranberries, they thought it might be okay to eat his. Besides, they had to eat something of the Corinthos dinner. So they might as well go with the safest thing. Though, Dillon was seriously contemplating eating some of the stuff Carly had gotten her hands on. All he had left to decide was if he wanted to get out of school that much. Also if he liked the hospital enough to stay there. "Should we go in? I mean, if Sonny's in the process of killing Carly, don't you think we should wait. I mean, for privacy." He suggested.  
  
Courtney laughed, but knew that Dillon had only been half joking. "I think its safe." She assured him.  
  
Jason nodded to Francis before opening the door. "Oh god."  
  
If they thought the smell was bad outside the penthouse, clearly they hadn't gotten the full effect. Courtney's eyes teared up as Dillon gagged. Michael sat on the couch, plugging his nose as he watched the television. "Unlce Jason!" the little boy ran up, nose forgotten, and launched himself into his uncle's waiting arms.  
  
"Mommy made a mess." Michael whispered into Jason's ear when they hugged. Courtney heard the little boy's stage whisper and laughed.  
  
"Michael sweetie, where's your mom?" She asked him.  
  
Michael shook his head towards the stairs before burrowing into Jason's chest, clearly hoping that he could block the stench. Courtney started up the steps and Dillon ventured into the kitchen.  
  
Sonny was in the middle of the room attempting to remove burnt pieces of what Dillon thought was a pumpkin pie. "You okay? I mean, no tears over lost cook wear right?"  
  
"I'm fine. My soup pot will never be the same though." Sonny said. He, very much like Michael had done minutes before, nodded his head to the ceiling. Dillon looked up to see brown splatters all over the ceiling of the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, what happened?" he asked, curious as to how soup got up there.  
  
"No clue, Carly said it just gushed up. She said it was like the Old Faithful of New York." Sonny said as he shook his head. Clearly he didn't find the comparison funny.  
  
Dillon winced. "So, whats safe to eat?" he asked, hoping to get the full disclosure on the food choices.  
  
Sonny stopped fishing out the burnt bits from the soupy like pumpkin. "Well, the cranberry sauce is okay. I just made it. The peas were okay too, I just had to fish out the exploded ones. Brussel sprouts were also okay, she tried to microwave them and succeded in cooking them perfectly." Sonny stopped for a moment to shake his head in wonder. "Turkey is okay, the center of it at least. I wouldn't go near anything towards the top of the bird or the immediate layers around it. The gravey was unsaveable so I made a new potfull with some leftovers. The corn, um, well, theres not going to be any corn. We have bread and butter. The soup, as you can see, is gone. The stuffing is gone too. I think this pie shouldn't be eaten. I don't know how she did it, but theres burnt bits swimming in raw pumpkin." Sonny concluded.  
  
"So, for the recap, good foods to eat are cranberry sauce, peas, brussel sprouts, the center of the turkey, the gravey, and bread." Dillon stated as he examined the soup pot. The edges of it were melted.  
  
"Exaclty."  
  
Jason walked into the room, "Is that soup on the ceiling?" he asked with her forehead scrunching up in confusement.  
  
"Yeah, don't ask." Dillon told him. "So, whens dinner?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse, Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Carly sat very quietly as they surveied the food. None of it looked especially yummy. With the exception of cranberry sauce and brussel sprouts. Michael was looking depressed after he found out the prognosis on his pumpkin pie. Jason had his mask on, probably to make sure he didn't let any looks of disgust break free. Courtney, however, was putting on a brave smile for her sake.  
  
"We are thankful for the food we have. And the health of the family members sitting with us. Amen." Sonny said as a very short prayer. He didn't want to embellish very much. Besides, those where the things he was most thankful for.  
  
Everyone dug in with mild enthusasm. In fact, everyone seemed to rather want to eye the food than eat it.  
  
Jason was the first person to go for it. He filled his plate and started right in on the food. "The brussel sprouts are amazing Carly. Better than Sonny's." he complimented with a smile. He could tell she felt awful for messing the meal up.  
  
Sonny was next, he too filled his plate as Carly watched amazed. The started to chomp down on turkey as Courtney dove into the bowl of peas.  
  
Carly's smile got even bigger. She seemed to be touched that they were all doing this for her.  
  
Dillon saw what they were doing. They could have made fun of her, or complained about the condition of their meal. But no one did. Even Michael had caught on. They were doing this because they were family.  
  
This was the family he had come into. The least likely group of people were all stuffed in a room together. And they were family.  
  
Dillon lifted his plate and began to pile food on to it like everyone else. Carly turned to him and smiled at him.  
  
Yeah, he was apart of the family too.  
  
And he couldn't have been more thankful for them all.  
  
  
  
Finished! Okay, I couldn't resist ending it like that. But I thought it was cute. So, once again, thank you for reading this. And thank you to the reviewers.  
  
One last time here guys! Review, please. For old times sake! 


End file.
